Peeping Tom
by Emo-Insomniac
Summary: They cant get each other off their minds. But neither will be the first to admit it. Gaara gets kidnapped. So will Sasuke make the first move? SasuGaa SasukexGaara. YAOI
1. A Walk in the Park does Wonders

**Incapable of Crying**

**_Author Note:_** yeah so this is like my FIRST fanfic so please try and work with me here? . yes of course this fic is going to be a SasuGaa fic.

_Why?_

Because I want it to be

_Anything you should know?_

Yeah Gaara and Sasuke are going to be WAY OOC

**_Summary:_ **Sasuke takes a walk to clear his head, only to get things more fogged up.

SasuGaa. (Sorry, I can't write a good summary without giving away what's going to happen. Oo

**_Disclaimer: _**ok here goes… I don't own Naruto or Any of the characters on Naruto. That means that I don't own Sasuke or Gaara (breaks down crying) man that is so unfair…

Anyway, let's get this story started

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 1**

_**A walk in the Park does Wonders**_

**Sasukes POV**

A walk in the Park… Yeah people always said a walk in the Park would help out. Clear you mind. Get away from it all. Free yourself… Well it wasn't working! My heads just getting more clouded up from all the whining going on. I switch my gaze left to see some kid who decided to practice some Jutsu on his friend. Apparently his friend didn't see the consequences and was now complaining about something along the lines of not wanting to die.

I turned my view to get away from the brats only to see some guy who looked like something like a jock from a football movie braking up with his girlfriend. She was screaming madly and gripping on to him like her life depended on it.

_Hmph…love… never worked out for anyone, never worked out for me… guess that's just how life's supposed to go. Nothing ever really goes right… kinda sucks really…_

He was pushing her away and trying to get to his car. This only resulted in her clinging to his leg like some child and whining.

_Wow… didn't see that coming…_

I kept walking. Yup… a walk in the park… this was working out greeeeaaatt….. (_Note sarcastic tone) _I decided the deeper I go the quieter it'll get. Yup, I'll just keep telling myself that… Ha… quieter, who am I kidding.

I walked on into what seemed to be a forest, didn't even notice it was a forest till I looked up and found out I was surrounded by trees. Oh well… maybe if I'm lucky I'll get lost and never have to hear another kid cry again.

I made my way deeper into the forest and in about 5 minutes I heard something that I've been dying to hear all my life…. Nothing (A/N: ha! Bet you expected something else didn't cha? ) that right… I heard nothing… silence never sounded so sweet…. Ok so it wasn't completely silent. I mean there was a bird here and there and maybe a rustle of leaves but I mean if it were completely quiet it would actually be kinda creepy.

The silence was broken by a muffled continuous crashing. It was getting louder and I was getting closer. Hmph… funny, sounds a lot like a… suddenly a gorgeous view presented itself in my eyes. A waterfall let its pure liquid shine out against the suns rays. Its water glimmering, going against the sun. Tying to see which was more beautiful.

My attention was almost instantly shattered as I saw a glint of red shine against the sun. Destroying the beauty of the Sun and Water. It only took me about 5 seconds to realize that someone was taking a bath in the waterfall.

I froze a bit and was unbelievably relived to know my presence remained unnoticed. I darted behind a boulder before getting enough courage to see who it was. I wasn't peeping or anything. I mean right? I just want to see who it is, and the moment I do I'll be on my merry little way (A/N: picture Sasuke trotting along a yellow brick road XD )

I poked my head from behind my boulder (yes, MY boulder). I focused my eyes a bit more and it hit me. Gaara… Gaara of the Sand…

Then it hit me AGAIN,_ Gaara of the Sand taking a bath NAKED in a waterfall! Yup, that's something you get to see EVERYDAY huh?_

I froze on the spot. He was standing under the waterfall, letting the water shower on his blood red hair. His eyes were closed and water ran down across his perfect complexion.

_Wow… did I just think that?_

Well yeah I mean its not hard to miss that he had a perfect face… Gaara or no Gaara, I had to admit. He was pretty good looking…. Hell what am I saying? Gaara was fucking Hot! And now seeing him naked under the waterfall with the sun radiating off his smooth skin just made him even sexier. AHH! Stop it Sasuke! (Mentally slaps self) don't think such perverted thoughts! He's a Guy! You're a Guy! It's against the laws of Nature! Oh well… he never cooped well with nature anyway. Wait… would that mean I was gay? HOLYshiTwhatTHEFucK! No way! I wasn't gay! I was just admiring another mans body with great interest. Yup, I was sure as hell gay…

So how come I never noticed it until now? Wait… now that I think about it… I never really found myself attracted to girls… oh shit… I thought it was only because I was so busy trying to get Itachi. I guess I was just never really interested in Girls.

Oh man… he looked so good under that waterfall… his skin looked so smooth and creamy white. His eyes were closed like he was at peace, completely different from his usual self. I wonder if he ever showed any Emotion besides his usual 'come near me and I'll kill you' routine. I mean, seeing him now like this was enough to make your believe anything.

God Dammit, the water was just barely reaching his slender waist, but it was just covering his lower parts. His hands went to his hair softly massaging the Red strands. Some fell across his face, which he merely left. Moving his hands to his neck he slowly started to work his hands.

God, I couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly his eyes slowly opened. Oh Shit! Panic mode! Panic mode! He seemed to sense being watched and turned his head my direction. AW Crap! I just noticed I wasn't behind the boulder anymore. I must've moved subconsciously! Great! Smooth move Sasuke, REAL smooth!

His eyes grew in shock and I darted for the Forest. I kept running till I was back in the park, from there I kept running till I was back In my apartment (yes I live in an apartment because Uchiha manor is just creepy when your there all alone. I mean hell it was a place where and entire clan was murdered. Like hell I was sleeping there! )

The murder didn't even bother me right now; thoughts of Gaara seeing me collided in my head. I slammed the apartment door shut and leaned my weight against it. I slide down the door and rested on the floor.

This was bad… what'll he say If I see him now?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

To be continued in Chapter 2! Bwahahahahah!

That wasn't to bad, was it? I mean it was a first try and all… anyway, the juicy stuff doesn't start yet so ha! sticks tongue out


	2. So i like guys, whatcha gonna do?

**Peeping Tom**

**_Author Note:_** reviews? I actually got REVIEWS!

REAL LIVE REVIEWS? (I'm sorry, I'm new to this XP )

But seriously guys THANK YOU sooo much! They were a real help, I got a buncha tips and all the compliments really help with wanting to write. So here yo go, chapter 2! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own nutin… except my shoelace. I'm pretty sure I own that.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2**

_**So I like guys, what'cha gonna do?**_

**Gaaras POV**

Did I just? No…. for a second there I thought I saw Sasuke Uchiha standing 'right there!'. Chya right like that was ever gonna happen! What would he be doing out here anyway, Sasuke doesn't seem like the kinda guy who'd like to take a walk in woods. (a/n unless of course I'm writing the stories, then I'll send him skipping into the happy hippos hippy pagoda! XD)

Great… just great… first I come here thanks to Temaris bright idea to take a vacation, and now I find out its possible for guys to like each other! What was that called again? Oh yeah Gay! Great…. I was gay… but that was supposed to be a bad thing! A VERY VERY bad thing!

-

**_Flashback!_**

Konkurou and Temari sat arguing about letting me go on a vacation. Temari thought the idea would help me loosen up more. Konkurou fought back saying that if something were to happen to me then he would be blamed even though it was her idea.

And me? Yeah… I had like no say in this….

"Why not! If he stays here any longer he's gonna be miserable!", Temari screamed.

"I just TOLD you why! If anything goes wrong, YOUR gonna blame ME!", and there goes Konkurou…

I sorta sat there with a question in my thoughts… I was still getting used to the fact that I might 'actually' be loved… but… then came the question of WHO I loved… and well, to me it seemed somewhat awkward…

"Temari? Konkurou?", at the sound of my voice, silence erupted into the room.

"Is it… er… bad? To like someone?", I stuttered so badly I don't even think they caught my first word. Hell I don't even think** I** caught my first word! What did I say? (a/n that happens to me a lot XD )

Temaris eyes glowed, "oh Gaara! I knew that one day it would happen! So tell me! Who is it!" she looked ready to jump me, I started to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea….

"Temari! Just because he asks if its wrong to like someone, doesn't mean he actually LIKES someone!", Konkurou proudly stated. And Temari? She didn't hear a single word he said. She was to busy wondering over who I may have liked.

"I know! Its that Sakura girl isn't it! Or that other one, Ino was it? Or maybe you go for the quiet types! So maybe its that Hinata girl! Doesn't get much quieter than that!", she looked at me soooo expectantly.

I twitched a bit. There was no way in Hell I would like Sakura… and Ino was just annoying, and Hinata? Oh boy… I don't think so… but wait… why wasn't she naming guys? She only named girls… this bothered me for a sec.

Feeling ignored Konkurou left the room. Temari still stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"well… gulp actually… I sorta kinda… get funny feelings when I'm around… umm…", there was a silence but u choked my words out, "Uchi-",I stopped halfway deciding it deffinitley was a bad idea. "a uh guy I met a few times", great… nice save Gaara! (insert sarcastic tone here) You know, my feet are starting to look reeeeal interesting right now…. My heard darted towards my feet and I was determined to stay that way!

Quiet… too quiet… that CANT be a good sign. AWKWARD SILENCES WERE NEVER A GOOD SIGN! Except at movies… because its supposed to be quiet. Ok never mind.

I dare to life my head up slightly and see my sisters expression. Her face was emotionless, but there was a tinge of shock. But then it changed to an exited one.

"well! Aaheheheheh… That was unexpected! I guess this means your Gay Gaara!"

(she says that like it's the best thing in the world to be…)

Just then we heard something crash in the other room, and Konkurou came stumbling in.

"What!"

I jumped slightly, Gay? Was that… a bad thing?

"Temari! Don't put these things into his head! You made him nervous I'm sure you heard him wrong!", poor guy, he was trying to hard… (a/n your in DENIEL KANKUROU!)

"don't give me that! You heard him too! FROM THE LIVING ROOM!", oooh…. She's good… . 

_**End Flash Back**_

I panicked slightly for a moment. For some reason I felt really naked. Oh yeah looks at body I am naked. Ok well I feel err… Naked-ER (is that word?) I darted for the shore and quickly threw on my clothes. I was still wet so it wasn't exactly the most comfortable process. But nothing can stop Gaara Sabaku! Nothing! Oh man! tugs at zipper Dammit! XP

10 min later…

Hahaha! Success! Not this time zipper!

I started walking home, but before I knew it my slow pace started to speed up to a fast walk. Before I knew it I was running home. Hmm… I was pretty fast. I felt a lot faster actually. I felt so much lighter, is it possible to lose a whole bunch a pounds in a day? I had some strange feeling like I was forgetting something… something important, something big, something heavy.

I came to a slow walk, what was I forgetting? My foot hitched onto a tree root and tripped almost falling head first if it wasn't for my sand. It still hurt though. Then it hit me. SAND! Sand, I always got my sand from my… OH CRAP!

I got up and sprinted back towards the waterfall.

This is basically how my day went… I'm officially hallucinating and seeing Sasukes while I'm nude. I ran back and forth between a waterfall to find a FREAKIN POT OF SAND! (don't get me wrong I like my pot of sand) and now I'm wet, tired, and 12 blocks away from that stupid vacation apartment. The world hates me. I just know it. I couldn't get Sasuke outta my head. The last thing I needed was another thought plaguing my already screwed up mind. I walked down the Street, getting the usual stares and glares, the occasional insult here and there and the common reflex to cower in fear. It really didn't bother me anymore, it was annoying as hell, but I could live with hell. I've been doing it for the last past few years, I think I can survive at least a few more. I heard something loud. It was something screaming, or talking I think. I couldn't tell, maybe he was choking? I kept walking till I was only a few feet away from a Ramen Shop. Who else would you find but Uzumaki Naruto attacking a bowl of innocent Ramen. He showed almost as much mercy to his food as I did to my victims. I was actually kinda creepy.

Maybe if I was quiet I could get past him without having to listen to him blab.

"Gaara! GAARA! HEY GAARA WAIT UP", yup the world DEFFINITLEY hates me… I kept walking till he decided to run up infront of me. A worried look upon his face.

"Hey Gaara, you didn't go ahead and try to pull of the whole _**'I will prove my existence'** _by attacking Sasuke did you?",

I was slightly taken back by this. Hy does he always talk about random things…

heeey…

wait a minute…

WAS he mocking my existence motto? How dare that little blonde!

"hey Gaaaara? Are you sill there?", I saw a hand waving in-front of my face. I snapped out of my trance and slapped his hand away. He grinned in reply. I returned that with my of-so-famous death glare.

It guarantees that I'll kill you some time in life.

If I can find you that is.

If I cant? Oh well then I wont really bother. (too lazy)

"No, I haven't even seen Sasuke today", sudden memories of the water fall came up. CRAP, I almost forgot about that…

It was a hallucination right?

He wasn't really there right?

Right!

RIGHT!

ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

Oh wait… I was talking to myself. Naruto had a relieved-hesitant look on his face.

He stared for a moment, as if tyring to read my face.

Chya right! Like that was gonna work!

"Ok… cause I was trying to get him to have some Ramen with me and he didn't even bother insulting me or anything! No cold glares no punches, NOT SMART-Alack remarks! I'm starting to miss those smart-alack remarks! He looked like he just saw a ghost…".

Sasuke? Bothered? Ghost? Crap…

"hey Gaara? You ok? Speaking of Ghost your looking pretty pale… well.. err. _Paler_ that usual

GAH! At this rate he'll find out! Hurry! Gotta think of a good line to end this all!

Gotta think!

Come on Gaara!

_**Tell him that Sasuke was in a hurry or something…**_

_What the-… Shukaku? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING TO ME FOR YOU GIANT RODENT!_

**_Well, I was TRYING to help you out, you ungrateful little EMO!_**

_You? Help ME! Why would you want to help me! Sounds too good to be true._

_**It is to good to be true, but I'm doing it anyway. Sides… I want summa-that action!**_

_Summa-that action? Whats that supposed to mean?_

… _**do I have to spell everything out for you! UCHIHA ya lil PUNK! That's some fiineee piece-a-**_

_OK I GET IT! Hes very VERY FINE! So what do u propose we do?_

**_Just listen and copy what I say, ok?_**

… _ok_

_**Hurry! He's noticed that you zoned out! Tell him Sasuke was in a hurry**_

"Sasuke was in a hurry", I copied Shukakus words

_**Say he was looking for someone!**_

"he was..errr- Looking For Someone!", I stuttered struggling to keep up with Shukaku

_**He was looking for Itachi!**_

"He was looking for Itachi!"

_**He got raped by a rabid fangirl!**_

"He Got RAPED by a Rabid Fangirl!"

_**I'm the rabid fangilr!**_

"I'M THE RABID FANGIRL!"

_**Kekekeke…tries to hld in laughter, fails HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**_

I had just realized what I had said, and Naruto looked like a deer caught in head lights.

_Shukaku YOU bastard!_

"NO wait-i-i-d-didn't mean that!", what could I say? I couldn't tell him I was taking orders from a giant squirrel.

_**Hey! I heard that! I'm in your mind you know!**_

Ignore him… ignore him…

Ok time to think fast!

_**Hmph… that was never your speciality…**_

"I was err… joking?" well so much for the brilliant Gaara.

Naruto seemed to believe it.

"well I guess theres a first time for everything…anyway I was gonna go check on him, wanna come with?"

I froze for a moment, I couldn't see Sasuke, Especially not in this state. " I was actually… uh heading home… I'm tired", was that honestly the best I could come up with?

"but Gaara, you… don't sleep…"

Crap, I forgot about the tiny detail.

"I said I was tierd, I didn't say I was going to sleep". There we go! That's I Gaara I know and love! I'm back on the road! My sarcastic side has awoken! I cannot be defeated!

"then what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna-err… SHOWER!"… oh well… easy come, easy go….

Naruto stared… and stared… and stared…"oh… umm ok. You look like you just took a bath though"

I looked down to notice that I was infact (and this was stating the obvious, not to mention being blunt)

Wet.

Yup, I was wet. Now that I think about it I never really dried of. I sorta just ran.

"well, bye Gaara", I watched as Naruto disappeared in the direction of Sasukes house.

I stood for a moment before composing myself and making my own way back home.

I was gonna have a loooooooong talk with Shukaku…

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yeah so like, I'm really sorry that took longer than it was supposed to, but now that schools over I have a lot more time to write them!

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK MAH SOCK DRAWER!

You'll have to wait for the **_lemons_** to come up!

BWAHAHAHAHHA!

I'm not telling you which chapter they're in, ur gonna have to read and find out! 3


	3. Sleep? I don't think so

**Peeping Tom**

**_Author Note:_** yeah, I'm starting not to like reviews anymore -- okay wait, let me rephrase that. I like reviews, but man some people can be so rude… Its not that I'm some pansy or anything like that, I can take criticism that's served to me. But sheesh, I mean I got a review and all

it said was 'THAT SUCKED!'

OO … but I guess that means I should try harder.

I _DID _take the advice to the whole grammar thing, I'm really sorry about my 'obviously messed up typing'

So this time, I'll try and make sure that there are less mistakes

**_Disclaimer: _**I STILL don't own anything!

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 3**

**Sleep? I don't think so…**

**Sasukes POV**

It took 2 hours of quiet thinking, half and hour of pacing, 8 slams to the head on a wall, 5 cups of coffee, and 27 ½ slaps _(yes that's right, 27 ½ , I stopped halfway)_ on my face for me to figure out that I had no idea what I was going to do.

Come on Uchiha, use your head!

Oh yeah… I did use my head _(on the wall)_ and the only thing I gained was a few bruises and an angry complaint from the Land Lord for a dent I left in the wall. I had to think this out. Ok, let's just take this nice and easy, I'll just layout and organize my facts, then come to an amazing solution like I always do. If I can handle Naruto's voice, I can handle this.

Ok, I'll just write it down, cut the info into categories, then I'll be able to figure this out without having to pay any more damage bills. I walked over to my bedside-drawer and took out a notepad and pen. I tore out a sheet of paper but it got ripped in half in my frustration. _Oh the humanity… _I tore out another sheet of paper, tearing that one just like the other in frustration. I grit my teeth and grumbled a line of swear words before making my last attempt at getting paper. I gently tore a piece of paper out, taking my time not to shred it. I don't think I can handle tearing another piece of paper. I smirked proudly from my victory and made my way back to the table. I placed the paper neatly down and let the pen slip out of my hand onto the glossy wooden table. I pulled out a chair, slightly wincing from the sound I made scratching against the floor, and took a seat. I picked up the pen, took in a deep breathe to exhaust any rage left from the 'paper' incident, and glided my pen the sheet.

No ink came out.

I sat there, eyes wide. I couldn't believe this, this just wasn't my day. No day was ever my day! This wasn't fair! I shook the pen violently in hopes to get some ink to flow through. Nothing came. I sighed and let my head hit the table somewhat harshly. I mumbled an ouch before getting up to search for another pen. I wasted 20 minutes to find a pen. The task was a lot harder than I expected. After finding everything I needed, and placing myself comfortably on the chair. I had nothing to write. I knew what was wrong. I just didn't know what to do. This sucked. I folded my arms on the table and fit my head into the creak between my hands. I stayed like this for about 10 minutes.

AHH! I gripped my ebony hair in anger, why is this so hard! He's just Gaara! Why can't I do this, usually I kinda just brush things off! No big deal. So why was '_this_' a big deal? Maybe I was just treating it like a big deal. Maybe I could stick with the old styled plan and just pretend it never happened. But what it he comes up to me, and I start to panic! No… I won't panic, I can keep my cool, it's my best skill, my number one strategy. Keeping my cool, that's right.

…

I can do this… I'll just act casual, mind my own business, and if the subject never comes up, then it won't be a problem. It'll just be a passing thought, and I'll never have to think about it again. Besides, Gaara won't be staying here forever. I mean he's bound to leave _some_ time.

I was exhausted, and my head was aching madly. Must've been the wall... I trudged over to my bed and collapsed. The first thought I got was '_how could I sleep at a time like this_' then remembering my plan, I simply brushed the thought off. I was out like a match the next second.

-

**NORMAL POV**

To all those wondering what happened to Sasukes blonde, caring, best buddy?

He got side-tracked after laying eyes on the most

Beautiful…

Delectable…

Breathtaking…

Smooth…

Hot…

Bowl of Ramen (XD)

(A/n: ladies and gentlemen…we've lost Naruto… don't worry he eventually shows up!)

-

**Gaaras POV **(guest speaker – Shukaku)

_YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, SELF-CENTERED, BRAIN-CRAMPING, SOUL-STEALING, INSOMNIA CAUSING, SQUIRREL-slash-RAT-err-THING! WHO PROBABLY SHEDS ALL OVER THE PLACE, COULDN'T EVEN MANAGE TO FOR ONCE NOT PARTICIPATE IN SCREWING UP MY LIFE!_

****silence**_… _**

_**Hmm? I'm sorry, who we talking about?**_

_AHHHHHH! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!_

_**That really doesn't mean much to me kid… sides, you hate everything.**_

_I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! YOU'RE A NIGHTMARE!_

_**Now how would you know what a nightmare is?**_

An awkward silence filled the room, my head bowed slowly.

…

… _**Hey kid… look… I-**_

_No… you're right… what would I know about nightmares… I never sleep…_

…

**_sighs… Yo kiddo, why don't-cha go take a nap._**

_Why, so you can slowly take me over and terrorize Konoha then leave me to wake up in the middle of it all with blood all over me so it looks like I did all this with my own free will?_

… **_No I just-_**

_You're probably just going to trick me again. Look, my life is screwed up enough ok. I don't need you to make it any worse ok… so just please… I'm saying please… just leave me alone…_

… **_I won't take you over kid, not this time… I think you've been through enough for one day. _**

_Nice words, too bad they're all lies…_

**_Go on kid, go to bed, I think you deserve to experience some rest. Just trust me._**

_How can I trust you, all you want is freedom. You'll have taken me over by the time my eye lids closed. _

**_sigh look, I'm sorry about all the freedom attempts. But you would have done the same thing in my position. Being trapped in someone is not the best way to spend your life. Its no way to live life… it's…it's…_**

I listened intently, waiting for the answer

… **_It's a nightmare kid… I'm telling you, it's a nightmare…_**

… _Shukaku, when you're asleep… and you're not having nightmares… what are you having? _

He chuckled slightly

**_Your innocence can be real cute sometimes kiddo. Well… when you sleep, you dream. _**

_Y...you dream? What's that?_

_**Hmm… well… a dream… uhh… dreaming pause is when you're able to sort of vision the thoughts in your mind so that it looks like its really happening. Dreams can be extremely enjoyable, but they can also be horrible. Those dreams, the ones that are unwanted, are called nightmares. Nightmares are usually about you or the people that are important to you and you care about. Bad things happen to them… and that's why nightmares are unwanted. People don't like seeing the ones they care about in pain. **_

Shukaku closed his eyes momentarily. But opened them when he felt the body of his host shifting onto a soft surface, the moment the surface decreased with his weight Shukaku knew that Gaara had lay his thin body on a bad. He smiled silently. This kid was gonna make him go soft one day.

_Shukaku... can you do me a favor?_

_**What-do-ya-want kiddo?**_

… _Can y-you… w-wake me up if I … if I … y-you know… have a nightmare?_

…

Shukaku smiled softly once more.

**_Sure kid... _**

Gaara lay in bed. The feeling was completely alien to him. He lay like that until his eyes began to feel heavy… really, really heavy… he let his eyes close and could feel his mind drifting. Till he felt himself blackout.

Shukaku watched and listened intently to Gaaras soft breathing. He was definitely going soft because of this kid. For someone who doesn't say much, the few words he does say, really does get to you.

_**You'll get a dream all right kiddo, I'll give you a dream you'll never forget…**_

**-**

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

woOT! Another chapter down! I tried to make sure there were less spelling mistakes this time.

**OH, AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE SLOW, THERE WAS A HINT OF LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**(Lemon hintings were compliments of Shukaku )**

Thanks for living with the fact that I'm a terrible writer…

But I'm sorta making the story up as I go along so sorry if it's not to interesting at the moment…

So what do ya think about the Shukaku and Gaara bonding. I think they should learn to get along LOL XD. Actually I think its just interesting to watch them argue then show some sympathy.


	4. WTF is a Wet Dream!

**Peeping Tom**

**_Author Note:_** i'm soooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while! my sister came back from

college and if she caught me writing yaoi (lets just say shes pretty violent)

Normally i would have written it at night (yes i have insomnia, no its not funny, yes

it really sux ass, and now i have to take pills, and yes the pills taste like CRAP! )

but my parents try and make sure i get sleep so they keep checking on me. (damn

it all) any-whoo! THE LONG AWAITED LEMON CHAPIE! XD

**_Disclaimer: _**I dont own Naruto, but i do own my new underwear!

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 4**

**WTF is a Wet Dream!**

_**Gaaras Dream POV**_

huh...

this felt wierd...

where am i?

why****is everything black?

oh... my eyelids are closed. I slowly opened my eyelids and a dim light creeped into my pupils. I was in a small room with dark red wallpaper. I was on a bed. OMG, WTF happened! did i wake up and end up here? No... i think i would have felt it, right?

damn its cold... i can feel a draft... my hands rubbed my body softly in attempt to produce warmth. wait... my hands... rubbed... my body?ok lets think about this again... _ my hands rubbed my body..._ my eyes darted down to notice that i was stark naked. GAAAAH! where are my clothes! what if someone walks in! i mean i dont even know where i am! this is bad! i grabbed the crimson red slik sheets from the bed and pulled it up to my chest. ok Gaara.. think this out... i was in my apartment... and i.. fell asleep. my eyes widened. 'SHUKAKU! that BASTARD! it was a trap, he probably took me over and brought me here! that ARSE' dammit... i wonder how many people he killed this time. which reminds me, WHERES my gourd? my eyes surveyed the room desperatley searching for my pot of tricks (a.k.a teh gourd) not a trace. so i was alone... naked... defenseless... naked... Lost... NAKED!

The door started to creak open. My eyes widened the most they could. OH NO! OH NO! panic! PANIC! what am i gonna DO!

the door opened a few more inches and i saw a hand expose itself. A foot entered the room, followed by the rest of the body it was connected to. its... its...

Sasuke?

he entered the room smiling, his chest was completely exposed. All he was wearing was a pair of black boxers. My eyes couldn't help but travel from his chest, and continue lower...

I blinked. blinked again. and OH WHAT THE HELL blinked again just in case. finally i shook my head before looking back at him. He had a smirk caressing hit soft face. I shook with nervousness. Then i remembered, i'm still naked. AHHH he cant see me like this! i recomposed myself.

"Uchiha, where am I!"

he frowned slightly and took a few steps closer to me. I pulled the blanket a bit higher as if it could block anything. (hey i didnt have sand so i'm just gonna have to make due XP )

"Don't call me Uchiha Gaara... my name", he said while walking to the edge of the bed and leaning over.

"is Sasuke..."

i recoiled noticably. He placed a knee on the bed leaning closer. i backed up a bit. He lifted his second knee and began to crawl a bit closer. I backed up a bit more. His smirk grew sending shivers down my spine. i backed up more until my skin came in contact with wood. Shit, i reached my limit. He grinned and crawled closer to me, placing his hands on either side of me. The ony thing i could do that would satisfy the nervousness consuming me was pull the blanket up more.

"Come on Gaara... you can do it. Say my name... come on, say it with me...", he leaned over to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I shivered uncontrolably.

He licked my ear and whispered, " ssssaaaaaaaaasssssske..."

I jumped almost two feet into the air losing grip of the blanket and crashing ungracefully back on the bed again. I held my ear and blushed furiously. He laughed and smiled. HE'S NOT HIMSELF! maybe i should just do what he says!

"please say me name gaara... ", he pleaded.

"err...s-s-sa-sasuke". i was stuttering like an idiot. Why does he always have to see me either as an idiot, or a blood thirsty pyscopath (WHICH I'M NOT BY THE WAY! damn you critics)

He grinned and his eyes traveled to my exposed chest. "it could use a little practice... dont worry, in no time, you'll be saying my name like a pro. I clasped my hands around my petite body in defense (and or embarassment)

Before i would restate my question, he leaned over to my ear again. "you look sooooooooo hot like this gaara... i thought you looked hot in that tight black shirt and nets, but oh i stand corrected... you never cease to amaze me...", he nibbled my ear and my eyes grew once more. i pushed him away tried to run. He only laughed and gripped my arm pulling me into an embrace, resting his chin on my head. My hands were on his unbelievably soft chest. I recovered from shock and tried to push of him. He laughed more and only held me tighter.

"s-s-sauke! what-are-you doing?" , I panicked before giving up and resting my head on his chest. "Gaara... you need to calm down... His groin rubbed against mine and i closed my eyes tighter a strange moan escaping my lips. I blushed like crazy. something about that moan probably wasnt good because now he was looking at me eyes have lided. He leaned, i didnt move. I could feel his hot breath on my lips... my eyes closed slightly... this felt amazing... but why is Sasuke doing this? i never thought he could ever feel the same why i do about him. Temari had said that chances are when your gay, its harder to get your true love. Does sasuke really love me? love _me_? He leaned in and our lips met softly. He nibbled my botten lip slightly. I felt his soft tounge caress my lips asking for entry. i was a bit scared but it felt like my body was doing all the work not giving me a chance of yes or no. It was as if it was all instinct. His touge explored my mouth and i could taste him completely. It was sooo addicting. I tilted my head to the side to give him more access in hopes to get more of the addicting taste. i moaned more loudly thi time. My hands explored his chest while his hands moved down to my waist. Pulling each other closer we were practically begging each other for more. He lay me on the bed and we broke apart for air. I gasped as he licked my neck and started laying a trail of kissed around my chin. His kisses began to make its way to my stomach. I gripped the sheets and bit my lip arching my back. I felt his mouth leave my skin and heard some shuffling. I kept my eyes shut. i opened them slightly only to see that he had discarded his boxers on the floor. My eyes widened bit, Oo holly shiiiiiiiiit... it's sasukesss penis... (didn't ever imagine that i'd ever actually get to see it) I looked, well more like stared, at what was hiding under his boxers all this time.****I blushed when i saw him smiling and supressing laugher. I gave a weak smile and he leaned his body on mine. "You know gaara... i dont believe in the whole _'look, but dont touch'_ system" , i smiled and blushed a color that challenged my hair color ( the blush was winning just-so-you-know ). Gaara... so you love me?" , i froze. love? i only recently began to understand that. But after the things i experienced with Naruto then the Akatsuki... there are all kinds of love. The main point of it was to care about someone and be willing to sacrafice for them. In that case.. yes... i loved Sasuke. I loved him more that i've ever love anything in the world... i loved him more than cookies ( and thats a REAAALLLLY big deal, might i add ). i nodded. I never could say the words 'i love you' so the nod was just going to have to do. i felt one of his fingers on my lips. i understood and began to suck on it.. He pulled it out after if was covered in saliva. I arched my back and moaned as i felt his wet finger enter me. He pulled in a out befire adding two fingers. In a momment I felt him lift my legs.

"Gaara, i cant have just some of you, i want all of you. so i'm going to do this, and your going to love it so much, you'll never look at another man the way you looked at me EVER", he gave me a final kiss on my lips, "Its gonna hurt a bit in the begining but i'll try my best to lessen the pain, ok". i smiled nodded my head weakly. I felt him push himself into me and i screamed arching my back higher then before. I bit my lip till i could taste blood to try and distract my self from the pain that had shot throughout my entire body. I took a hard breath and felt his tounge lick my cheeks and my tears. He pulled in an out slowly before quickening in pace. My breath and heart rate was rabid. My sight grew misty. "s-sasuke", i said between breathes. "m-more..." , my eyes were closed but i could feel him smile. He pushed in an out faster and faster, each blow was swimming in more pleassure than the last. He had hit the spot, the pain had completely stopped a while ago. All i wanted was more, more, more. I was moaning his name and finally screaming his name out. I was reaching my limit and released on him. licked it and kissed me, the tastes mixing together. oh yeah... this was soooo much better than the cookies... i was panting and he pulled out of my and lay himself next to me. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't know where i was... but i didn't want to leave anytime soon... i didn't want to leave at all... i looked up into his endless onyx eyes before finally closing mine and dosing off... not thinking of the consequences.

_**Gaaras normal POV **_

I felt great... my body felt full of... energy... i looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't a dark red, just a plain white. I sat up quickly and looked to see no one next to me. _no sasuke next to me... _i was fully clothed and my gourd sat propped up against the wall. i sighed a bit. I placed my hand on my sheets for support. The sheets were... moist... they were wet.

_eeeewwwwwwwww... why are my sheets all soggy... pause HOLY FUCKING SHIT! DID I WET THE BED! AHHHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE I FUCKING WET THE BED!_

I could hear a voice supressing laughter in my head. Shukaku spoke up after his laughing fit.

_**You didn't wet the bed kid, you just leaked thats all-hehehekekekekeke**_

_leaked...? isn't that like that same thing! people always say they need to take a leak and go to the bathroom and pee!_

_**no no no its a different type of leak...**_

_i paused extremely confused and lost... there are different kinds of pee?_

_**NO! i mean-uhhh... oh God i swear... talking to you is like trying to explain where babies come from...**_

_i'm not stupid Shukaku! everyone knows that babies come from a stork that delivers you to mommy in a bundle._

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ok... remind me to have to talk to you about that later on ok? but more importantly did you enjoy the dream kiddo?**_

my eyes widened '_are you telling me that... that was a dream?_

_**yup. soooo... how was it? you like?**_

_it was amazing, and amazing dream... _but thats all it was... a dream... somehow... the thought only made things worse...

_Sasuke... _i said his name... and i said it... without stuttering.

_**come on! you dont hold back on me here kid? i made that dream up all by myself! and i got to watch too grins**_

H-he came up with that dream? the room? sasukes actions? everything? Wow... Shukaku you pervert.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wait a minute?

_YOU WATHCED!_

_**HAHAHAH, sorry kiddo, but it was like watching Teen Porno, HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**_

even though i was wearing pants, nets, and a shirt right now, i couldn't help but feel naked.

_YOUR WORSE THAN THAT JIRAIYA GUY!_

_**on the contrary... the only difference is that hes straight...**_

i stayed silent for a while. _Shukaku... your gay?_

_**oh yeah kid... and i've had a soft spot for you for quite a while now... if that sasuke guy doesn't fuck you then i'm gonna rape you**_

i froze

_**that was a joke Gaara, your supposed to laugh... god your so gulabul **_

i gave a reeeeaally fake laugh. _o-o-ok... c-cause for a second there, you kinda scared me..._

_hey.. how would you do that anyway?_

_**do what?**_

_y-you know what... 'that'_

_**no... i dont know what. Care to enlighten me? (** A/N: he so tottaly knows what Gaaras talking about! he teases alot _

_you know... r-rape me' _i practially whispered it

_**you dont need to whisper gaara, this conversation is going on in your head. besides i cant hear you, mind speaking up on that last part.**_

_i said... how would you r-rape me?_

_**i'm sorry... louder please?**_

_RAPE ME DAMMIT! HOW THAT HELL WOULD YOU RAPE ME!_

_**hahaha calm down Gaara... no need to shout... well thats easy... lets just say that if i ever start getting horny again you should worry about going to sleep. cause i could always create a dream with you... a bed... and chains... and we'll lose the gourd, oh and your clothes whike we're at it. **_

This time i felt my spine tingle

_**HAHAH your supposed to laugh again gaara, that was a joke too. Jeez you really need to lighten up more**_

i relaxed...

_**but seeing you beneath me moaning in pleassure would really be awsome...**_

_Hahahahahahah yeah right... i'm sure it would be full of pleassure... good one.._

_**... i was serious**_

i froze

_**hahahahahah joking kid...**_

_my pants are still wet... i think i gotta go wash_

_**you do that kiddo... you do that...**_

something in Shukakus voice seemed somewhat depressed... but it ws just a passing thought. Sometimes i wondered if he was just a boy in another life... maybe he was trapped... forced to be a demon... i couldn't help but feel sorry or Shukaku...

_**oh yeah... by the way kiddo, you gotta remember one thing ok?**_

_uh-er-... sure... what?_

_**your the uke**_

_i'm the what?_

-

-

-

-

-

END OF CHAPPIE!

-

**-**

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Yeah yeah sorry for the short chapter. SASUKES COMES BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! and theres a bit of lemon there too!

Doing Shukaku & Gaara conversations are fun... and yeah... its a but noticable that Shukaku has some feelings for Gaara, oh well! your just gonna have to find out later on!

**BUT REMEMBER! this is still a SASU/GAA fic!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK teh SOCK DRAWER! **


	5. I think i'm getting an erection Oo

**Peeping Tom**

**-**

**- **

**_Author Note: _**I don't have anything to say except that you guys really rock... this was my first story and all and you guys were really supportive. Thanks for working with me and

my bad spelling XP (i'm trying, i really am! ) so anyway. Lets Bring sasuke back into the story shall we? OH OH and i'm gonna start answering reviews here!

XD (it'll be funner)

**-**

**- **

**Answered Reviews: **

_(these reviews are based on chapter 4 k? )_

_-_

_-  
_

**Anime - The Fresh Maker: **LOL eats pudding with you I have returned! and shall continue till all of u peepz are satisfied!

**Miss Ninja Kimi: **Now now now... there is nothing to be ashamed of leaking in the bed... well... there might be something with THAT kind of leaking Oo

**CrazyAzzy: **the guy on the bottom lol

**ChibiInuBaka: **This is proof that i updated!

**Gaara'siceprincess: **SQUEE! i feel so special! too good for me! not worth it! thank u!

**kage-youkai girl: **I actually wasn't planning the whole Shukaku conversations with Gaara. But i was making this up on the way and it seemed to funneh to let go!

**XxStarryxxSkyxX: **YES! there are more of us! I KNEW IT! there are others! i am not alone! i will most DEFFINITLEY DO THE ShukakuGaara Rape scene!

**Sabaku no Emi: **Shukakus a silly hamster MORE chapters ahead!

**Nine-Tailed Demon Fox: **Spelling has always been my weakness... . (damn you grammar) BUT I SHALL TRY! lol even if he's already IN Gaara (wow your right that does

sound wrong) you'll just have to find out! LOOOLz BWAhAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA cough

**Shiro Fenikkusu: **OF COURSE SHUKAKUS A PERVERT! He's A RODENT! THEY'RE BORN TO REPRODUCE AT HIGH SPEEDS! XD lol like RABBITS!

**Blood-Soaked Sand: **heres your next chappie!

**criesbloodredtears: **This is the fastest i could get the chappie up ( don't believe me, I'm a liar ) LOL soggy sheets XP might as well get him a water bed

**Devil Subaru Chan: **i know... i'm so tired in class because of the damn insomnia... my moms scared, she's taking me to a therapist. Shes says maybe i'm just forcing

myself not to sleep because i'm afraid of something... so like yeah... i'm just like Oo.. wtF?... i'm TRYING TO SLEEP DAMMIT!

**Thieves-of-Sonsuzlok: **WOOHOO! yeah ur right! Lets all do the Lemon Dance! ( ok that sounded really wrong for some reason... OO ) Yes... the world has gone EMo... I

LOVE YOU EMO PPL! ( my boy friends reeeeeeaallly emo... BUT i always tell him to cheer up and buy him ice cream! he's really talented if you

get to know him. He plays guitar and he's a good artist (at drawing) and everything. I lurve him

**Petting Kittens:** oh yesh... we all lurveth the smexy dreams

-

-

-

-

-

**ok! there are the review replies! excuse me if i was.. well... "me" .'**

**but thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! i'm gonna keep answering like this! **

**your support rox!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**_Disclaimer: _**blah... blah blah... BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! b-blah blah...blah..._ (translated: ... dont own nuthing) _XP

-

-

-

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 5**

_**I think i'm getting an erection... Oo**_

_-_

_-**  
**_

**Sasukes POV **(there will me a bit of a rewind and we'll see this happening in Gaaras POV k )

My morning sucked ass... i fell off the bed and landed face first on hard wood. let me emphasize the 'HARD' part in 'hard wood'. Oh well... least there's no swelling on my head. i can't afford any more attention from people than i already have. Being stalked my Sakura and Ino and stared at by people is bad enough. Having a big black bruise on my forehead would not help. So i guess that wasn't all that bad...

But then i started taking a shower and the water hates me so it decided to Turn ICE cold all of a sudden! here... this time let me emphasize the 'ICE' part in 'ice cold'. What's worse was that looking at the shower coming down that way only made me think of a waterfall... and a waterfall only made me think about one thing...

Gaara...

I'm making my way down the street to meet Naruto (for reasons i have not yet found). He told me he wanted to meet me at some Ramen stall. If he keeps eating that crap hes gonna kill himself. what would you expect from a blonde ( A/N: no offence to blondes XD but i'm everything BUT blonde XP black hair, red highlights)

i was getting closer to the stall...

i could feel it...

ok no

actually i could hear it

Narutos loud obnoxious voice that is... i don't even like Ramen... but i guess it's not like i have anything better to do. At least when i'm with Naruto i have a reason to avoid Sakura...

and Gaara...

There he is. I could recognize that spiky blonde hair bouncing around from anywhere. I'm only about 12 feet away from him and i'm about to yell his name when i notice a red streak of color sitting next to him. I freeze and the hairs on my neck stand up. Gaara's sitting next to Naruto and from the looks of it Narutos force feeding him. Maybe i should turn back. yeah i'll run home and play sick! no i dont need to play sick. i already feel sick! i think i'm gonna be sick! i turn swiftly on my heel getting ready to make a break for home before i hear my name called by Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke! where-ya goin! man i thought you would never come!"

I saw Gaara get up and bend over the table slightly before sitting down. hm...strange...

i sighed (noticeably) and turned to make my way towards Naruto. I brought my eyes up and locked into a stare with Gaara. He seemed somewhat surprised.

wow... his eyes... are beautiful... its like... i don't know how to describe it... it wasn't blue.. but nor was it green... it was like a mixture of both and it seemed somewhat grey... maybe his eyes were just pale... and the dark black rings helped contrast it more. His cheeks were tinted pink, must be the weather, it is kinda cold.

We both adverted our gaze. Naruto gave a confused look. He looked from me, to Gaara, back to me, and back to Gaara. Before shrugging it off and ordering more of his artery clogging desert. I was about to take a seat next to Naruto but halted to a stop when a teenaged boy basically collapsed onto the chair with a girl on his lap making out. Oh boy... that left one seat left... i made my way over to the porcelain skinned red head that had been plaguing my thoughts. I sat down and smiled at him slightly as a 'hi' he nodded back and started to stare at the couple making out. They were moaning and groping each other. my cheeks turned red from the sight. Gaara turned to me and looked extremely flushed. He probably wasnt used to experiencing people doing this in public. (A/N: last nights dream was enough experience to last Gaara a life time XD ). Maybe i should just try and talk to him. If he doesn't bring anything up, then i'm in the cool and it means he never saw me...

_**-Rewind- Gaaras POV**_

I was gonna choke on the Ramen that naruto was trying to chuck down my throat. If it were some other guy then i probably would've killed him by now. But Naruto was the only REAL friend i had. I wasn't about to lose him to a bowl of flavoured noodles. I hadn't even begun chewing on my mouthful of Ramen before Naruto scooped another spoonful. He was getting ready to shove it in my mouth. i wanted to cry! SHOOT ME! i cant eat this much dammit!

_**make him stop kid make him stop! i cant watch this! im gonna PUKE!**_

I could just barely taste the metal of the tip of the spoon on my lips before i heard Naruto scream.

"Hey Sasuke! where-ya goin! man i thought you would never come!"

I stood up abruptly (more like jumped) and rather ungracefully spit all the ramen i had in my mouth onto the other side of the stand.

_**well i guess you beat me to it...**_

SASUKE!

_**YES!**_

sasuke was here!

_**YES!**_

i thought it was just gonna be me a Naruto!

_**WELL ITS NOT!**_

i mentally growled at Shukaku.

_This is not funny! HELP!_

**_ok! y-your right! HURRY! look away child! you might get an erection!_**

_a what!_

he whispered (mentally) what an erection was.

i gawked. and couldn't help but look at my pants. ok, clear. Fwef

The cook frowned and gave a look that said 'maybe i put something in the ramen...' I sat back down and hesitantly looked into the eyes of the man of my dreams (literally lol XD ) they were a deep abyss of onyx, it was sucking my soul into it. In seconds we both looked away. i turned back to the little bowl of torture sitting in front of me. I averted my eyes slightly to see Sasuke standing in front of a mass of rabid teenage hormones (a.k.a. teens makin-out ).

i felt my cheeks burn up furiously. i couldn't stop my self from thinking about the dream and that being Sasuke and me.

He moved away from them and sat down next to me.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_**CALM DOWN KID!**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**GAARA! calm... DOWN!**_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _i looked a Sasuke, then looked back at my food._ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_**I have a PLAN! just listen to me and calm DOWN DAMMIT!**_

i was panting (mentally)

**_that's it... g-goooood... there we go, that's it. ok now breeeeeaaathe... _**

_SHUKAKU! save me the therapy and SKIP TO THE PLAN PLEASE?_

_**OK listen to me!**_

_I am!_

_**your sure!**_

_YES!_

**_i don't really think your totally with me here you know becau-_**

_SHUKAKU!_

_**alright alright, sit straight!**_

i sat as straight as i could without looking like an idiot

_**now turn you head left**_

i followed his orders completely. The boy and girl who were making out were now clearly in view. He had moved from making out to making out AND groping her breasts.

_**ok now, DONT MOVE... i'm trying to watch**_

_SHUKAKU you PERVERT! this isn't helping!_

_**NO NO NO! it is! just wait... wait... when i tell you to go. i need you to turn right as fast as you can ok? **_

i hesitated but said ok

**good... wait...**

**wait...**

**get ready...**

**NOW!**

i turned my head right as fast as i could and froze when i felt soft skin on my lips and my eyes were locked with onyx ones.

-

-

-

-

. END of CHAPPIE X3

BWAHAHAHHAHA cliff-hanger!

-

-

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

LOL

i have ALWAYS wanted to do that... X3 takes deep breath and exhales... now my life is complete X3

don't worry, i just wanted to tease you guys LOL i have the next chapter half written. it'll be up in a day or two XP

**hoped you liked the chapter! i'm really trying hard to keep you guys reading it, DONT LEAVE ME!**

**so like yeah, this was more of a LEMON Hinting then a LEMON. after the next chapter its probably gonna be like a LEMON TREE! **

**looooooolz**

**till next time!**

**.  
**

Emo-Insomniac


	6. You're sure this is your first kiss?

**Peeping Tom**

**-**

**- **

**_Author Note: _**Ok I won't lie or try to make up lame excuses. I know I said I would update in like 1-2 days but to be frank I was just lazy. Yeah it's funny... I mean I can't sleep but I can't stay awake either. So I don't wanna keep ya waiting. I NEVER get tired of you awesome reviews! So thank you so much! Reviews keep me goin at this so that means you gotta review!

**_Disclaimer: _**gnihtyna nwot'nod I ---- read from right to left XD

-

-

**ANSERED REVIEWS ARE AT THE BOTTEM OF THE PAGE _kthnkxbi_**

-

-

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

**- **

**Chapter 6**

**_Your Sure This is Your First Kiss?  
_**

-

-

_**( LAST CHAPTER flashback - Gaaras POV )**_

**_When I tell you to go. I need you to turn right as fast as you can ok? _**

I hesitated but said ok

**good... wait...**

**wait...**

**get ready...**

**NOW!**

I turned my head right as fast as I could and froze when I felt soft skin on my lips and my eyes were locked with onyx ones...

**SASUKE's POV**

**- **

This was completely unexpected. By now I would have pulled away but... I mean this is my chance. It'll probably never happen again so I might as well enjoy myself while I can. I wish he knew how badly I wanted this... Oh god his lips are so soft... never expected them to feel this smooth. I mean living in the desert and all I expected his lips to be dry and cracked. But they're so... soft... and luscious... and... Oh GOD...wow... He still hasn't moved... he's probably too shocked, I don't think he has any idea on what's going on.

Makes me wonder... I doubt he's ever been kissed before. He doesn't seem like the romantic type. I wonder if he knows what a kiss is. (A/N: after that dream? yes) I wonder if maybe I was his first kiss... I hope it stays that way... I don't want anyone else to feel this sensation. I'm too afraid to move. If I do, he might wake up from his frozen state and pull away. And that would definitely be a very bad thing.

If only I could tell him... if only I coul- wait... he's tilting his head to the side a bit. Does he know what he's doing! Does he know what's happening? Does he want this as much as I do? Well... there's only one way to find out. I pushed my tongue out onto his lips gently asking for entry. If he rejects this, then it's over... He'll push me away, spit at me and call me disgusting, and either use his desert coffin Jutsu on me or just spread the word that the last surviving Uchiha is gay, I'll never be able to look anyone in the eye anymore, and Gaara will most likely never speak to me again... I use my tongue to lick the top part of his lips and almost held my breath in fear of what was to come. The next move was his, I could only wait, and his move would make everything clear. His lips... I can... feel them parting. I feel an unbelievable sensation of relief pass course through my entire body allowing my muscles to loosen once more. I lifted my eye lids slightly to see that his eyes were closed and he tilted his head only giving me more access to his mouth. I gratefully let my tongue explore the moist cavern (also known as Gaaras mouth) and took in his taste. It was so irresistible. I was already hitched on it. He tasted so addicting. I wanted more, no, I needed more. I don't know what'll happen if I don't get more. What's this? His tongue pushing into my mouth. Hmph... he may be deadly on the battle field but since he's inexperienced, he was on my turf. He cant use sand to wind this fight, and no matter how many ultimate defences he has, it cant stop the power of my skills (a.k.a tongue action XD ) Oh no no.. Not this time Gaara, now, your mine. I pushed my tongue against his to gain dominance in this fight. He pushed back with renewed force. I felt his hands slid its way around my neck. I was shocked at first when he used the hand on my neck to pull me in. But I could play his game, I let my arms slide down and around his petite body. I encircled his waist with a hand on his back. I pulled him in with as much force as necessary and our bodies where now pressed against each other. I pulled him in and sounds of complete bliss erupted from his mouth. His moan was so... god dammit there was no word to describe how sexy it sounded. His moan was muffled by my mouth of course, but I still knew it was there. The fight for dominance had now become a war! I pushed my tongue with as much force as I could, I will be the victor here. Dammit, for a first kiss he's really good! Where'd he learn how to kiss like this? God I wonder how good he is in bed... AHHH I did not just say that! But seriously, if he's this talented at making out, then he's gotta know a thing or two in bed right? Oh god this was sooooo

"Eh-ahem"

Shit... Naruto

My eyes shot open, and Gaara seemed to take the hint too.

"mommy mommy look! Those two boys are trying to eat each others faces! It looks silly!"

We both turned to see a little girl giggling like mad and a mom that wasn't paying attention. Thank god, if we were caught making out then we'd be done for. Which brings up the problem of-

"So did you guys just get bored of eating Ramen and decide to eat each other or what?" crap... I hated it when he smiled like that. That huge grin of his. It's like the kinda grin a kid gets when he finally discovers that he's potty trained. Damn you Naruto. Damn you to the fiery pits of hell! The red fiery... red... oh god speaking of red... I gazed at Gaara. He was staring at nothing really and seemed really out of it. He looked so cute, his eyes were half lidded and he had a misty look in his eyes. His neck was slightly exposed on one part. Must've been when I was pulling him. Damn... he's a really good kisser, hard to believe this was his first. His face was a bit flushed. His cheeks were a soft shade of pink and his lips were slightly parted. He still seemed dazed after that kiss. My mind snapped back when I noticed Naruto still grinning. I blushed a deep red and glared a 'level 3 Gaara glare'. (Which is pretty freaky but not like as freaky as a homicidal Gaara glare) Great... now Naruto's staring at me. Gotta come up with something quick.

"Shut up" oh WOW... that was classic. There you go people. That is as far as the Uchiha genius goes. Oh great now he's laughing at me. Gaara seems to have woken up from his dream state. But now he cheeks are full on pink. He sorta shrunk back as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and started telling him being gay wasn't all bad. God, I knew Naruto had good intentions and all he wanted to do was make Gaara feel better. But that was something only I wanted to be able to do to Gaara. I wanted to be the one that Gaara needed when he was embarrassed. I wanted to be the one he wanted to talk to when he started feeling sick. I know it sounded like a really cliché romance movie, but there really wasn't any other way to say it. I loved Gaara. It wasn't like some high school crush. I loved him. I glared at Naruto, he wasn't helping. He was laughing and having a hard time spitting out his words. It was only making Gaara cower under his words. Gaara started to get up.

"i-i h-have to g-go", he started to remind me of Hinata, he stuttered out his sentence while making a hand gesture which obviously meant home. I was gonna say something, but stopped seeing the state he was in. Even if I did want to stop him, I couldn't, he was immediately rushing home. I sighed and turned to my cold unfinished bowl of Ramen. I heard giggling and turned to glare at Naruto.

"Well I mean COME ON SASUKE! How much action were you expecting to get outta him! This was probably like his FIRST TIME!"

I turned my glare up a level and started poking my Ramen.

"I mean dude you can't expect him to-" he paused, then looked at me evilly. "Sasuke you devil... you took advantage of the poor boy since this was new to him didn't you?"

"WHAT! NO! I was just..." oh craaaaaap, I can't think of anything.

"I gotta go dobe" I got up and began to walk away.

"Don't try and rape him Sasuke-teme!" GOD! DAMMIT! That boy just couldn't stop! And he was okay with all this? What happens if Sakura finds out, she'll tell Ino and I'll never see the end to this. I walked home and smirked evilly to myself and I let my hands slide into my pockets. At least Naruto has to pay for all the Ramen, annoying lil bastard. I smiled to myself and thoughts of Gaara. I have to tell him eventually about that waterfall thing... yeah but then what if he thinks I'm just some sort of perverted peeper like that Jiraiya guy. Ok... don't worry, calm down... this is just some sort of... simple dilemma. I can fix this... I'll just... tell him when the time is right. He'll understand, right?

**Normal POV**

**- **

Down at the Yamanaka's Flower shop...

"Sakura calm down! I'm sure this is just one of Naruto's pranks"

"Ino! I heard Naruto accidentally spilling it to that Konohamaru kid" she sniffed violently while rubbing her red eyes, "h-he's g-gay... my S-sasuke-kun is g-gay with that g-gaara freak", she broke out into tears.

"Sakura don't talk about Sasuke that way! He is not gay! He's straight! VERY STRAIGHT! He's as straight as straight gets!" It was becoming noticeable in Inos face that she was getting worried. Then she finally cracked.

"You're lying! Your just saying this to keep me away from Sasuke-kun aren't you? well your plans not gonna work on me forehead girl!"

"INO! Why w-would I joke about something like this!" tears continued to leak out of her eyes. Ino was immediately taken back the moment that Sakura didn't call her Ino-pig. Ino glared full vengeance seeping through her.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll get Sasuke-kun back. Even if we have to do it by force"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

End of Chappie

-

-

-

-

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**-**

GAAAH Yes I know this was a short chapter. But it's only because the next chapter is like the 'story' part of the fic.

So your just gonna have to wait LOL. XP

But yeah I know this chappie kind sucked... ok fine it REALLY sucked but deal with it plz? X3

I'll try my best to update soon

**BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! BWAHAHAHAHA!** X3

-

-

Emo-Insomniac

**Answered Reviews: **

_(these reviews are based on chapter 5 )_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_RyoKura: _**-GASP- you must neeeeever abuse the shift key... it allows you to-err... shift... n-stuff like that... ok so maybe it's not so great! but it does not deserve to be abused!

**_kage-youkai girl: _** LOL it's hard to get all the chapters funny, but I shall prevail! and make ALL of the (at least kinda) funny!

**_GaarasLove: _**YAY! My story is LOVED! No way? Really? You think I have skills! OMG I LUV YOU! Thankx!

**_Glil: _**here is the promised update!

**_Anime - The Fresh Maker: _**oh yeah well... umm.. DAMN you for DAMNing me for the DAMNED Cliff-hanger:3 lol jk jk jk THANK YOU! We all secretly love to watch others suffer with the notorious cliff-hangers...

**_yukiislikesnow: _**lol Lemons trees! FULL of lemons! I'll write you guys a whole forest of lemon trees! LOL X3

**_ChibiInuBaka: _**LoL there'll be a lot more kisses where that came from! ;)

**_LovesDaPika: _**LOL of course he's a pervert! He's a rodent! They were born to reproduce! Like rabbits! XD

**_llshadowmakerll: _**Lose interest! GAAAAH! nuuuoooooooooo! -_updates as fast as possible-_

**_Fuyu Yuki-chan: _**LOL I would have tried being a writer, but I cant help but write about lemons and stuff and if my parents caught me then I'd be buried in a graveyard before I could finish chapter 1 XP

**_xXxsilentxXxscreamsxXx: _**YESH! I knewit! there r otherz! lolz! I've been dying to write like dis 4 soooooo long! but den ppl will be all like "ewww look at dat gurls writing its like sooo miss-spell-ish!" _-fleee!- _thank joo mah fwend! I lurveth ur review! and YESH! an innocent Gaara is a SMEx God XP _-drools-_

**_idoalmyownmakeup: _**HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH -gasp- HAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA lol THANK you! And yes I will continue!

**_flame gazer: _**WOOT! I support perverted demon rodents!_ -holds up sign-_

**_Shiro Fenikkusu: _**LOOOLz dat mean you like it? XD

**_Devil Subaru Chan: _**yeah I know... my therapy sux... BUT AT lest I'm free to write SASUGAA lemons!

**_Miss Ninja Kimi: _**YES YES YOUR NAME IS IN A FANFIC! lookie lookie! It's over there! ------ ya see it! It's JOO! lol THANKIES!

**_Petting Kittens:_** LOL gotta love Shukaku no matter how jerky he is! That would be awesome if you got to check my spelling an all, BUT then you'd know what happens in the chapter! ;) So I'm gonna torture ya! And make you wait! BWAHAHAHHAHA!


	7. Sweet Revenge

**Peeping Tom  
**

**_Author Note: _**Sorry it took me forever. I'm TRYING to actually put a plot into this story but I've been making this up on the way so, yeah. X3 DONT LEAVE ME OK? Keep reading and I'll try to make things more interesting. (OH YEAH AND WARMING! I think you'd probably guess what the warnings for so I won't bother)

**_Disclaimer: _**can't the world just let me live in my fantasy of owning Naruto for like 2 minutes? Then again I'd make the whole show yaoi X3 so maybe its better that I don't own it. The show might have to be RATED mature X3

**ANSERED REVIEWS ARE AT THE BOTTEM OF THE PAGE _kthnkxbi_**

**_  
_**

**Chapter 7**

_**Sweet Revenge**_

**Normal POV**

"Please Lee... pretty please... you're the only one who has the amazing speed and strength to achieve such a task..." her eyes fluttered as she made sure that each of her words were needy.

"But Sakura, why would you ask of me to do such a thing?"

"Oh Lee pleeeeeeease? Do it for me?" Sakura pursed her lips and fluttered her eyes. She knew this would get him.

"Of course Sakura! However! May I ask that in return you will join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"a-wha!"

"OF COURSE SHE WILL!" Ino inserted herself into the conversation with amazing speed, "_do it for the good of Sasuke-kun sakura!"_, she whispered will nudging Sakura.

Sakura swallowed her pride and sighed in defeat. Memories of Sasukes tongue in that monsters mouth flooded into her mind. Her anger was immediately refuelled and she smiled to Lee confidently. After planning her date with Lee and telling him the conditions of their _favour_ they made their way towards a club to initiate part 2 of their plan.

-_MAJOR TIME SKIP (2 days later)- _

**Gaaras POV**

The Last few days after the incident with Sasuke have been somewhat awkward. I see him walking down the sidewalk every once in the while and I can feel his eyes on me. But every time I look at him he looks away blushing. We ended up walking on the same side of the road one day and our arms brushed against each other, I thought I was going to die. We both mumbled our sorrys and just about ran away from each other. I could still taste his mouth in my own...

_**That's because you didn't brush your teeth...**_

_I DID TOO! i-i think..._

**_whatever... could you just... you know, cut the day-dreaming kid? I mean you sound like a crazed yaoi fangirl _**(A/N: viva la YAOI! X3)

_**Besides, do you like love the guy?**_

_w-what?_

_**Do you love him?**_

I subconsciously started to touch my 'love' tattoo on my forehead. The question seemed complicated... I mean was one kiss enough to admit that you were MADLY in love with someone? No... No it wasn't. That was only in the movies. People don't fall in love just like that, that's not how the world works. There are so many things I DONT know about him... I've only seen him from afar, I don't know his personality or anything. He does seem like a nice person but how do I know he's not just some egocentric freak. NO! How could I think such bad thoughts about him! Sasuke was... different. He didn't look at me with the same hatred and fear that fuelled the eyes of everyone else (excluding Naruto). He looked at me. The real me... he could see right through me.

_**god dammit that sounds perverted...**_

_ONLY TO YOU!_

_**No, really. Every time you start thinking of this cheesy poetry, I can't see how any one of them couldn't be seen in a perverted way...**_

_WOULD YOU JUST SHU-_

I don't remember what happened, everything just blacked out. I guess now that I think about it I do remember one strange sensation on my neck. Like something was injected into me. Oh shit! Oh on! Was drugged! I can't move!

I lifted my eyelids and the scene remained black. Shit... I was blindfolded. I tried to move my hands to ditch the blindfold but they wouldn't move. I tried to shift my body but I could only just barely move it. My hands could only shake slightly and move but at an extremely slow pace. My Feet were just as hard to move. My body hurt unbelievably. My head felt like there was a huge crack right in the centre of it. I could hear heavy hard music playing quietly in the background. Where was I? I head a door open and some people walk in, now that the door was open I could hear the loud music playing clearly. So there was music in a different room and... Dancing? I could hear people dancing and screaming. Where the hell was I? I could here the group of people that had entered talking to each other. I could hear the foot steps increase and that had only meant that they had come closer to me. The door was shut and the music was once again muffled out.

"So you're awake..." I couldn't recognize the voice.

"Don't even try moving, we drugged you so there really is no point. Oh and don't try to summon that sand of yours, cause that wont work either. Lets just say that this drug has a lot of side effects", I felt hot breath crawling down my neck and a hand placed itself on my cheek, "But how else would be keep you under control for our customers..." that last part had lust in it. I began to shiver slightly. I had the worst bad feeling about this. No doubt they were planning to do something to me. Maybe they wanted to keep him hostage for ransom? Or perhaps to experiment on him because of what I was. There were so many possibilities. Wait... did he say something about customers? w-what do they mean?

"Now, your first costumer is here and he's paid a lot of money so make sure to please him ok?" c-c-customer? P-p-please? What the hell is he talking about! My mind raced, something tells me they didn't want to experiment on him or take him hostage. I could hear the same man who was talking to me before start talking to some other guy in the room. The door opened once again and closed, confirming the fact that I was now in danger. Three pairs of footsteps began to walk towards me. I could feel a hand rest on my stomach. I began to panic at the thought that I could not move. I was completely vulnerable. The hand started to make its way under my shirt. My breath hitched and I completely froze.

"Get away from m-!", before I could finish I felt a mouth slam roughly onto mine pushing for entrance. I angrily refused and tried to keep my mouth shut, it was one of the only things I was able to move. I felt a hand grip my hair and tug harshly. I yelped slightly allowing him to shove his tongue into my mouth. I bit his tongue and hard as I could. I could almost taste his blood and I felt like throwing up, but he only moaned and started to rip my shirt off. Blood on the battle field was something I was used to, it was an addiction. But after tasting even the small drop of blood that made its way down my throat I began to think I would never want to see blood spew everywhere again. He began to strip me of my shirt, literally tearing it apart to get it off me. My mind began to think again, my back was on a soft surface which I easily recognized as a bed, but my gourd was gone. My sand... my protection. I tried to force sand from any location, but nothing happened. I could feel the guys sucking on my stomach leaving traces of saliva. He took small nips around my neck and chin. I felt like crying. I was finally given a chance to scream but only a harsh cough came out of my mouth. My blindfold covered eyes shot wide open. I was going to get raped and there was nothing I could do to stop any of this from happening.

_H-HELP! S-S-SOMEONE H-Help! _

Look at me, the infamous Gaara of the Desert was screaming for help. I never needed help, never. But that was then, this is now. I've never been in a situation like this. People wanted to steal my life, not steal my virginity. I knew I could feel tears stream down my face.

_Oh no, w-what am I going to do!_

_And I c-cant s-stop him!_

_and I c-cant move!_

_S-SHUKAKU! H-help Please! Help! _

Shukaku, he was the last person I thought I would end up asking for help from.

_SHUKAKU!_

_SHUKAKU!_

When no answer came, I began to panic. Was he purposely not answering? Did he enjoy watching me suffer? Maybe this was a side effect of what they drugged me with. I began to cry even more. I felt his tongue lick up my tears and I wanted to throw up just at the thought of it. I did the first thing that had come up in my mind.

"SASUKE!" I screamed his name, and I kept screaming it between breaths. I screamed for him, and I continued to scream. I wanted him here. I don't know why, but for some reason I just expected him to come barging in and beat the crap out of this guy then I could just cry in his arms. In a situation like this all I could do was scream for Sasuke. I... I wanted Sasuke.

"Wow, that suna kid really is a fag, who'da thought he'd be screaming the name of Sasuke Uchiha", they all began to laugh. Their voices burned through my mind like acid. People laughing at me or running away was completely a natural thing in my life. But now, right now, hearing their laughter, it tore me apart.

"Go on you little fag! Scream his name! Scream it!" he began to grind his lower regions against my groin. I bit my lip so not to scream or make any sounds to please him. It only seemed to anger him, because he began to shove his tongue down my throat again trying to pull out the sounds that I've been hiding.

"Hurry up and fuck him already. I want my turn, I paid money for this"

"Let me have my fun and wait your fucking turn! I can fuck this bitch any way I want!"

"Well speed it up! At least make it worth watching! Make him scream! Make him scream like the whore he is!" w-whore? W-wait... t-t-take t-turns? S-so I'm some kid of whore that they pay money to fuck! I could feel him rip my pants off along with my boxers and discard it somewhere where it wouldn't get in the way. I could feel him pull my legs apart.

"S-stop! P-PLEASE!" I didn't like begging, I never begged. But I didn't even have time to think before I felt complete and utter pain shot throughout my body. He was so rough; he shoved his penis into me with such force I thought I would break in half. I bit down on my lip to lessen the pain and keep myself from screaming. I didn't want to give them what they wanted. The rest of the day was a painful blur... After being fucked about 5 times I began to feel numb. I kept my eyes closed, even though the blindfold refrained me from my sight, lifting my eyelids had become a workout. My mouth was always slightly open, I was needy for air. Every breath was a gift that I would never give away. The guy who I had first met earlier would come every few hours to inject me with something again. I felt so dirty. So disgusting, I would never be able to look at myself or even go near people (if I ever get out of here). But any hope for 'hope' was completely out of the question. In a world like this, things like 'hope' didn't exist. Forget hope, forget existence, I wanted to end my own existence. If I was given even the slightest chance to end this all I would take it. If I could I would try things as desperate and pathetic as holding my breath, but even things like that became hard to do. And I was too desperate for air to miss a chance to inhale its grace. My lips were parched. You'd expect it to be moist after all the times the saliva of sick freaks has been mashed upon it. Yet it always somehow managed to dry up so quickly. My mouth was a desert of its own, almost reminding me of the days I lay on the warm sand under the sun in Suna. I was so sick of these people. Each time they would come in they would always call me a fag or whore then ask me to scream for them or they'll make me scream. I never did, I'd rather taste my own blood that I drew from my lips then scream for them. The few times I screamed for them to stop, or for Sasuke to help. But that only resulted in them laughing. I decided that there really was no point. So I locked away my voice. I never spoke again. I didn't cry either, my tears were only proof that I was weak, and the only fucked me up harder when they would notice that I was weak. There's nothing to be ashamed of anymore. Because nothing could be worse then this. Why does it take a horrible situation for people to start regretting and thinking about the horrible things in life... Why aren't people naturally aware of these things? Why do these things happen? Why did this happen to me? Why hasn't anyone noticed my disappearance? Why am I weak?

Why isn't Sasuke here...

**END OF CHAPTER**

I know, for some reason I'm only capable of writing short chapters Oo;'

Sorry about the angst X3 but I had to add _some_ to the story.

I hope this chapter was satisfactory. DONT FLAME PLEASE! TT

I'm gonna be evil so I wont update till you guys review! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA X3

**- EMO Insomniac**

**Answered Reviews: **

_(These reviews are based on chapter 6)_

**_Syciara-Lynx: _**LOOOL hmmm... well not sure X3 i'm deffinitely gonna start hating them though! So yeah you might as well break out the machine guns! WOOOHOO i get a gold star! _-runs to share star with the world-_

**_Anime - The Fresh Maker: _**loool luscious... DAM I gotta use that word! i promise that before i finish this story that word is gonna be in there! X3

**_Lin13: _**I'm addicted to hot sauce (ok that had nothing to do with this whatsoever) BUT THANK YOU FOR BEING ADDICTED TO MAH STORY! i will continue to drug you with chapters! bwahahahahahah!

_**Death of Hearts: **-GASP-_ the story is better than Ramen! OO'; _-checks to make sure Naruto isn't listening and hides in corner, whispers a thank you- X3_

**_chibi-kaiyaska: _**AHHH you have to help me dude! i want to put a Shukaku Rape scene in there soooo badly but i dont know when and how? HELP ME! please! TT

**_XxStarryxxSkyxX: _**LOL we all sound alike! X3 yeah i have to hide in my room when i read an write yaoi X3 LOL (do not fear ma fwend! we just have a little self esteem problem XD )

**_kage-youkai girl:_** omg...I hope this chapter is up to your expectations

**_Lavendershell: _**And here is the update ma fwend! X3

**_GaarasLove: _**Dude really! omg thank you that is like a HUGE Relief... i didn't want to disappoint you guys with some sucky scene TT

**_Sabaku no Emi: _**LOL omg the world must really think i'm some retard X3 OF COURSE I KNOW HES NOT A HAMSTER SILLY! XP i just like to call him one! AND WHAT-JOo talking about! WHAT I SAY IS LAW! bwahahahahahahahahahahha! jk jk jk _-hides in corner-_

**_Lexis-kun: _**-_Hands you a hankie for your_ 'coughHACKwheeeze' - OMG squeee! _-steals you gaara plushie- _X3

**_halfdemongirl92: _**NO way DUDE! you were quoting my story! GOD I FEEL SO FLATTERED! THANK YOU!

**_bunnyb: _**thankies! X3

**_blueyabc123: _**YESH! we the people of RAMEN, unite as the people of RAMEN, and together as the people of RAMEN, do-... do... people pf ramen-ish-ness... stuff...

**_Gaara'siceprincess: _**Sorry, i'm just incapable of writing long chapters TT its a curse X3 BUT THANK YOU!

**_ironic13: _**you faved my story! AND ME! YOU TOTTALY ROCK THE WORLD DUDE! YESH! of course i will check out your stories! i take every chance for new yaoi!

**_xXxsilentxXxscreamsxXx: _**YESH pplz! looketh at dis! TIS teh Longest comment! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -gasp- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -gaspWHEEZE- BWAHAHAHHAHAHA LOLieth! X3 YESH mah fwend! BAD SPELLING is teh REVoluTIONary parts of LIVE! VIVA la- err... LIFE! you know what! since you are mah gooooood fwend! i will-eth tell-eth you-eth a Seeeeeeeecccrrweeett! ... are you listening? ... i see living pplz... they're everywhere... Oo';

**_Miss Ninja Kimi: _**THANK you sooo much. Your patience is REALLY refreshing... ppl like to rush me and i panic. (not good under stress) THANKIES!

**_lost in a void: _**LOL Opposites attract! you write depressing stories and i write... err... well i write! X3 I shall check out your stories! (i secretly love angst) XD

**_yukiislikesnow: _**THAT SAS-uke thing NEVER GETS OLD! i like gaara on the bottem X3 i'm a Gaara (as a uke) FAN! XD

**_Glil: _**well actually.. lol hehe? the storys gonna go through some 'sad' scenes... BUT it will GO BACk to the annoying cheezy joke one again!

**_Devil Subaru Chan: _**LOL i cant help it, i'm a Gaara UKE freak ... TT

**_Pepsi Randsome: _**ahhhhh yes... Naruto... LOL GOTTA LOVE HIM! X3 man i gotta bring him back in the story soon!

**_criesbloodredtears: _**BWAHAHAHAH i shall join you on your quest to kill Sakura an INO! BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! -grabs a chainsaw- .

**_Shiro Fenikkusu: _**-twitch- THANKIES!

_**llshadowmakerll: **and HERES another update! _

**_ChibiInuBaka: _**So far there are only two patient people who have reviewed! YOU ARE ONE OF THEM! X3 THANK you sooo much for not rushing me!

**_Petting Kittens: _**LLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL (bow chika bow bow!) X3 LOOOOOOOL your gonna have to wait and READ! -grins evilly-

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS**

**YOU TOTTALY ROCK HARD**

**SERIOUSLY**

** >, **


	8. Where are you? I'm holding on

**Peeping Tom**

* * *

**_Author Note: _**I realy find no point in trying to make up some excuses… so, I'll just go ahead and tell you the truth. I've pretty much been a Lazy ass X3 To many tests, not enough energy. Tierd, but cant freaking go to sleep -- so yeah….

**_Disclaimer: _**I swear if owned Naruto it wouldn't be anywhere NEAR suitable for kids X3

So, I guess parents should be glad I don't own Naruto

**I hope you guys don't get sick of me saying this but,**

**THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! **

**They seriously keep my typing away at this story!**

**That… plus I really just don't have much to do with my life besides dedicate it to YAOI X3**

**Why?**

**Because Gaara being a UKE is such a Turn on X3**

**And Emo guys r hot…**

**X3**

**_Kthnkxbi_**

* * *

****

**Chapter 8**

**_Where are you? I'm still holding on…_**

**Gaara's THOUGHTS**

Stab me

Shoot me

Drown me

Choke me

Wound me

Burn me

Rip me

Tear me

Throw me

Hate me

Skin me

Scrape me

Do what you want

But just don't touch me…

Just Don't touch me

Please Don't touch me…

Stay away from me

….

Sasuke…

Sasuke where are you…

Why aren't you here…

Why haven't you saved me yet…

Days… it's been days…

Weeks… it's been weeks…

Holding on…

I'm only holding on because of you

I'm only holding on because I thought you'd pull me back

How much longer do I have to hold on?

I'm loosing it…

I'm starting to loose my grip

I don't want to hold on anymore…

I want to let go

End it fast, just let go and fall

But why aren't you coming?

I don't want to let go if you almost here

I don't want to let go if you're coming

If you're coming then I should still hold on

If you're coming than I shouldn't let go

If you're coming than I should still keep hope

Sasuke

Sasuke…

Please come…

* * *

**GAARAS POV**

I don't know how long its been since I've felt light caress my face…

Since I've let sand caress my fingers

Since I've felt you caress my skin

I think its been weeks… I can't keep track, I don't know how long its been. I don't know what time is anymore. Not here. Here there is no time. Time is bad here, time is cruelty. Here, the more time you have, you longer the suffering to endure. I don't like time, I don't like it at all.

Dreams, I like dreams. I like dreams very much. I've only had one, but it was a very special dream. It was of you, have I ever told you that? Have I ever told you that my first dream was about you? That I dreamed about you with me? It'll be the first thing I'll say to you when I see you again. _If _I see you again.

But I will see you, you're coming. You are. I know you are… I just know it… you wouldn't leave me, not here, not like this. You love me.

You love me.

Isn't that how it goes? The daring prince runs to the rescue of his damsel in distress? I softly chuckled to myself at the thought of referring to myself in such a term. I'm laughing… you know why?

Because of you.

All because of you.

You're the reason I'm laughing.

You're the reason I'm still alive.

You're the reason I'm suffering…

I slightly recoiled in my mind when I thought about it. If we had never met, I wouldn't be here right now. Making decisions like whether I should live or not.

Sasuke…

You better get your ass down here.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Where are you Gaara?

Did you leave?

Was it me?

Did I do something wrong?

Why didn't you say goodbye?

Thoughts of you returning to Suna started to make my stomach feel wheezy. I could even feel last nights dinner coming up… wait… I-I think it was last nights dinner… did I even eat last night? No… I didn't eat… I was to busy thinking about you.

So wait… then what's up with my stomach?! My eyes shifted nervously at the holder of my food. Maybe I have gas? I thought hopefully. Oh my god I didn't just say that… Sasuke Uchiha does _not _get gas. What the hell, see what you've done? I'm so worried that now I wonder whether I've actually ever farted or not.

Fart… man that sounds weird… yeah, I think I'll stick to calling it gas…

Fart sounds so… I pondered shortly… Naruto.

He's coming towards me. I can feel it. You know that weird feeling you get where you know a certain someone was getting closer and closer to you? Call it a sixth sense. I can sense his presence closing in on my own. But yeah, I'm just cool that way…

Ok FINE, that _and _because he stinks of Ramen… so I can smell him coming….

"HEY SASUKE-TEME!", and the match begins…

I turn my bored gaze towards him. You know… normal people usually scream someone's name when they're a few feet away from them. That way, you catch their attention a few seconds before you want to talk right. Well, do I even have to begin to explain how Naruto is far from normal ( and he has to be at least a few skipped generations _far_ from human ). He started calling me Sasuke-teme when he was still halfway across the road that he was barely visible.

So I'll just wait…

And wait…

AND WAIT…

God damn you Naruto… One day I'm gonna drown you in Ramen. Then me and Gaara will have our wedding on your funeral! Ok Sasuke… that was a bit… drastic?

Finally, he's catching up. I gave him a few (a.k.a 2 seconds) to catch his breath.

"Wheres Gaara! You raped him didn't you!!" he _has_ to scream it. He just _has_ to scream it doesn't he?

I narrowed my eyes sharply at him but he just brushed it aside and his mouth once again went into motion.

"Anyway, you look like a loser with nothing to do so I signed us up for some jobs to pass the time!" … he did what….

"The place was REALLY getting popular and I found an AD in the paper!", he said this while trying to shove a newspaper in my face. Wait… Naruto reads the paper?, "See!? Look! They're willing to pay alotta money!"

….

Naruto reads the paper…

"So what'cha think teme? We have our first shift tonight! Its like some sort or Institution where you have to pay a HUGE fee to enter! But we get free entrance!"

He reads the paper…

"Least this way you wont have to try to act cool walking around the road like that!!"

I don't even read the paper…

"Sasuke-teme!!! Are you even listening to me?!"

I broke out of my current thoughts and returned my gaze to his own. I was one of those people who could think and listen at the same time, It really came in handy. I think I'll make that my seventh sense (I was gonna start listing these…)

I immediately told him I'd meet him here and his requested time and check out whatever institution he signed me up for. I got home, showered, and redressed. Memories of you plaguing my mind the whole time. My mood shifted from thoughtful to depressed. I can almost feel your creamy skin slide through my fingers like the sand you've grown so attached to. I hope one day, you'll be that attached to me.

With you still in mind, I make my way to the meeting spot. After waiting for a (surprise surprise…) _late_ Naruto, who's excuse was (surprise surprise…) out getting some Ramen. You called me a (surprise surprise…) _teme_ as a comeback and start walking towards the institute.

There was a big guy blocking a metal door and heavy music pounding out of it. Naruto gave me a smile and knocked. A small metal slide on the door was opened revealing the eyes of another guard behind the safety of the door. He glared.

"Run along kids, this ain't no Pizza hut", his glare was venomous, but to me it was just another threat to be brushed aside and to Naruto… he was just to dumb to… well… you know the rest.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha" , he stated proudly. Well… he stated his name proudly. He said my name like he was gagging on a piece of mango of something.

Wow... mango… where'd that come from?

I think I might start blaming all my weird thoughts on you. Ya know… least until good enough about myself that my pride won't damage my ego.

The slide momentarily shut. Oh my god Naruto… you better not have signed me up for some kind of… Hawaiian Mafia or something. (Gaara, random thoughts are blamed on you) The slide opened and he stated 'enter' very matter-a-factly. This couldn't be an Institution…

It looked like some kind of club! Or a bar or something! I grabbed Naruto a little viciously by the collar and yanked him within hearing range. In this case hearing range was where I was yelling into his ear while trying not to grit my teeth.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!", even _his_ yelling was barely audible. "I SIGNED US UP FOR A PROFFESIONAL INSTITUTION!!!"

"What do you mean a Professional Institution!? This is a God Dammed BAR!!", my screams challenge his own. Where the hell did this idiot drag me!?

"LOOK! SEE!! LOOOOK!!" ,he begins fishing into his pocket till he revealed the folded up newspaper article. He points at the sections, digging his nails into it while screaming into my face.

"SEE!! _Prostitute_!!!Help wanted for _PROSTITUTE!!! PRO-STITUTE!!! _As in _PROFESSIONAL INSTITUTION!!!!". _

…

Naruto… I was going to beat the fucking ramen outta you. I am seriously gonna chop of those things you call balls, marinate them in your Ramen soup then chop them into little pieces while serving them to you with a Spork. That god dammed idiot dobe just signed me up as a male prostitute….

"NARUTO YOU FUCKING FUCK-TARD!!!" , I whacked the back of his head with as much force as humanly possible. He flinched and gave me a pissed of clueless look.

"PROSTITUTE NARUTO!!! _Prrrooooossstttiiitttuuuttteeeee!!!!!!! _Not _Pro – Institute…._ NOT _Professional Institution…. PROSTITUTE!! _PROSTITUTE!!!!_!"_ ,one of those words has gotta make it through his blonde infested skull.

He gave me a look that was telling me that he was either trying to register what I said or take a crap. The next look he gave me clarified everything.

Ladies and Gentlemen…

I have gotten through to Naruto

He panics slightly then blushes sheepishly.

"a-heheheh?"

"If that's your excuse for a sorry that your life has officially ended!!!"

"o-ok n-now c-calm down t-teme"

i…

I cant believe…

He still has enough Naruto in him…

To call me a teme…

"We could at least hang around a bit? I mean we got free entry and all? And this place does look pretty hot", his eyes darted around, he was looking for girls or just a path to get away from my wrath.

What if Gaara caught me in a place like this… he would never look at me again… I feel my arm being grabbed.

Naruto tugs me past sweaty people and horny sexually active teens. (A/N: Shiela!! I know your reading this!! That means you! XD ) He ditches me while screaming at me to have some 'fun' while running of to a group of girls who seemed that the best way to attract guys was to make out with each other. ( which was successfully working – as you can see Naruto shoving away all in his path and cheering them on)

No longer knowing where the entrance is, I begin to wander. I try making sure not to bump into anyone (which proved useless considering how jam-packed this place was) I felt for a wall and made my way to what looked like people who worked here.

"hey, which way's out?" please oh please give me directions.

"why would you pay sooo much money to leave sooo soon?" God damn all you drunks…

"You're here for some action aren't you? Yeah, I bet you are. Word sure spreads fast. If it weren't for our newest attraction, this place wouldn't be what it is right now", they snorted and laughed between themselves. The noises they made sounded downright disgusting. I grimaced as I heard them.

"Since you're a first-timer and a new comer, I suppose you're entitled to a free go. But you're gonna have to pay the full price next time". Still confused about every word they were saying, they led me to a door. Before his hand could turn the handle, he turned his head to someone who had called his attention. Dammit, I was hoping there would be some sort of window in the room he was leading me in that I could climb out of. Screw Naruto, I'll beat the crap outta him later.

He walked of and started talking to a richly dressed guy in a suit. In a few moments, he came back.

"Bad luck kid, our newest attraction I closed for tonight due to the performance going on tonight. God dammit!! THIS WAS HELL! And there was just no way out of it was there!? He winked at me and said that i picked the perfect night to come. I slightly growled and trudged off to find Naruto.

He was (as expected) the center of attention. He was in the middle of a pool of hormone raging girls (it was a really scary picture). I called out his name and he jerked his head to me.

"Sorry ladies, my rides here!", there were some giggles but he was immediately forgotten and dropped to the floor like a led weight. I couldn't help but chuckle, they only liked him because they were drunk and he was another easy sex target. Everyone was heading towards one section of the room. I grabbed Naruto and took the chance to move to the opposite side, which was thankfully less crowded but still not the kind of place I'd want to be.

A voice echoed through the room with the help of a microphone. The room feel silent, the occasional cheers, screams, and whistles roaring after the announcer finished a phrase or so. The man in the rich suit I had seen earlier was waiting for the sounds to die out before continuing.

"How's everybody doing tonight?", cheers echoed.

"Well glad to hear it", more cheers

"I'd just like to thank out frequent customers", even more cheers," and welcome our new ones" , yeah I think you get the drift by now…

"But I know you didn't come here just to dance the hell outta yourselves and find a friend to fuck", cheesy comment a cheesy response of laughs.

"But I totally respect that, I mean, sex is life's greatest pleasure, and right?", this time, the room felt like it was shaking. People were jumping up and down while trying to make their vocal chords spring out of their sweaty bodies and scatter across the dance floor.

I felt like slapping Naruto when he began to join in with the cheering. (Which of course I did). Seeing as this hormone driven pot hole wasn't going anywhere fast, I grabbed Naruto and turned to find our way out.

"But pleasure is all the more pleasurable when done with someone who's just downright delicious? Am I right?", people began to talk about something that I really didn't feel like hearing. My poor brain was already tainted enough by just being here. Ok, so maybe it was a bit tainted before I got here. But now I feel like a walking porno novel.

"So I'd like to finally _properly_ introduce you to our star attraction and lets face it… the _real_ reason most of you are here!", the crowd had blown into an uncontrollable fury of excitement. God this place is just pissing me off even more and more. I gotta get the hell outta here. There were screams, cheers, whistles, and horny comments being thrown at the rich suited man. The uproar was almost enough to make my ears explode forever leaving me death.

I tugged sharply at Naruto, but he wouldn't budge. What the hell was this bastard's problem?! It was his fault I was here in the first place! I tugged again before turning to him to face him fully and ask him what the hell he was smoking. His mouth was agap, staring at the stage.

Staring at the center of attention.

Staring at the star attraction.

Staring at Gaara.

He had an oversized black t-shirt on which hung loosely exposing a _huge _portion of his neck. It was hanging almost reaching his elbows. What was once pale white skin was now bruised and purple with dry scabs were surrounding his neck. Extremely short hot pants were barely visible under his oversized shirt giving it the look that he wasn't wearing shorts to begin with. His left hand was tied to a rope connected to a top corner ceiling, the same with his right hand tied and connected to the opposite ceiling. He looked like he was about to be crucified or something. He was on his knees, head bowed. There weren't any signs of struggling, which meant that he probably wasn't awake.

As the boy who plagued my thoughts stood there, I began breathing at what had to be an unhealthy rate.

I stood there, blood frozen and sharp needles of chills ran through my body. What had happened? Thoughts of the worst case scenario flashed through my head. And what scared me the most, was the fact that I knew that they were probably true. From this point on, there was no point in trying to put my self into a position of denial. This place was a sex bar, the job was for prostitutes, he was the main attraction.

Gaara had been raped.

Suddenly, the once heated room felt extremely cold to me. I didn't take my eyes off of him, but I was staring at the sex driven teenagers around me. And somehow, I couldn't help but feel that each one of them had violated Gaara more that once. That each one of them had touched him, forced them selves upon him.

I felt my vision begin to blur, shock was overcome with the intensity to kill. Genuine hatred fuelled my mind and coursed through my body. My eyes remained on you the whole time. I don't remember telling my body to do anything, but you were getting closer and closer. The sides of my face were wet due to the liquid my eyes had begun to produce. They never had a chance to reach my cheeks, I was moving fast, and they were blown away.

_You_

You were the only thing I would see

Every second I wasted was a second of the highest of torture consuming me.

Please wait for me Gaara…

Hang on a little longer

Hang on

* * *

**Gaaras POV**

Where are you?

I'm still waiting for you.

I'm still holding on

* * *

**END OF CHAPIE X3**

YES I know, PLEASE just _try_ to restrain yourself from telling me how bad my spelling and grammar sux ok!

Ok? Thankies X3

I'm once again SORRY for the time I took to post this, but I just got mah net fixed! GO MEH!

I know the chappies short, but I'm trying ok!!

Please REVIEW! You know you wanna ;)

**EMO Insomniac**

* * *

**Answered Reviews**

**Umm… reviews… uhh… err… right…**

**Well you see… funny story.. XP**

…

**I didn't answer them**

**BUT!  
  
I DID READ ALL OF THEM!**

**AND I PROMISE TO ANSWER EVERYONES REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER!!!**


	9. Bandaged

**Peeping Tom**

* * *

******_Author Note: _**I'm up to 8 pages worth of people on my hit list… that's a total of 649 people that I will one day kill…

hit lists really help with venting, you should totally start one you guys X3

Anyway! I did another chapter! Go meh!

I swear I'm so lazy, so sorry

Gotta go study for a Math Test now . ((_flees from the scene_))

******_Disclaimer: _**Naruto would just be one big ocean of Lemon Juice if I owned it. So many lemons, not enough episodes Oo… so be glad that I'm only 14 and still saving my allowance.

ONE DAY I WILL BUY NARUTO!

My brother (who really loves me, so don't get him wrong) decided to be evil and took my I-pod.

Since my I-pod is one of the only _good_ things that I have in life, I had to pay him 4 months worth of allowance to get it back … TTTT

******I HAVE ANSWERED THE REVIEWS!!!**

******Just like I promised!**

******They are tottaly at the bottom of the page.**

******_IF_ your review isn't answered then it means that you sent it after I updated this chapter so… yeah…**

******Kinda ur problem **

**…**

******_Kthnkxbi!_**

* * *

******Chapter 9**

**__****Bandaged**

******SASUKES POV**

I ran.

I ran and ran and ran.

Only a few feet closer and he would soon be in my arms again. He would be in my protection again. He would be mine again. I shoved and pushed and even punched off the drunk teens that cheered like the sick idiots they were. Who could watch someone incomplete torture, know they're going through hell, and somehow manage to cheer?

It was inhuman.

Gaara, Gaara of the Desert, who was seen as a Demon by humanity, was more human that the people that stood around me on this night. They had no right to treat him the way they did, and they had no right to do this to him. No one did. No one had the right to do this to anyone.

Gaara was all that mattered right now. I could feel my face moist by now and there really was no point in trying to hide it. No one here cared. No one here noticed. I didn't even bother lying to myself that I wasn't crying.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry openly and let it all out. For you, only for you.

Your head hung loosely. You face no visible, but I wanted to see it so bad. I wanted to see the pink blush that you always try to hide from me, thinking that I didn't notice, when I had a clear image of it in my memory.

I screamed out your name over and over again, our distances closing in. I was three feet away from the stage and I jumped to grab the edge. I pushed myself up and darted towards you. I reached my hands out.

Your pale skin less than 5 inches away from my finger tips. Happiness, for the first time since we had shared that kiss in the Ramen stand, inhabited my soul. I found you.

A sudden wave of genuine misery flooded through me as I was knocked aside. I fell with a painful crash on the stage followed by tumbling of the stage onto the filthy ground. As I lay there clutching my stomach and grimacing in pain, my eyes shut. I was being trampled but the pain was numb. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I was inches away from touching you, then having you taken away from me.

Feet came crashing down on my body, but I remained still.

What was I doing?

I promised myself that I would protect you.

So why am I laying on the floor right now while you hang there helplessly?

While I lay here helplessly

While we hope for salvation helplessly

Hatred pulses through my veins and my push the falling feet out of my path, blocking the hits. Pushing myself to my feet, I stand up clumsily. I swiftly shift my eyes to you and the culprit of my fall. He was obviously a guard and was giving me a victorious look. I glared at him with the intent to rip his flesh apart.

I jump onto the stage and dart towards him throwing a kick to his face sending him flying backwards towards a wall. Having no time to savour the feeling of revenge, more guards ran towards me. My attacks were no longer coordinated as I went into a blind rage and threw hits wherever deemed necessary.

A sudden shock came over as I was hands gripped painfully around my waist and a punch was landed against my cheek. I yelped in pain but quickly returned to my angered state. I was kicked in the stomach over and over till eventually I felt my body go limp. I was lifted by two men on opposite sides of my shoulders.

"well well well, looks like we have a desperate little maniac in our club don't we?", I recognized the voice as richly suited man that owned this piece of trash. I dared not look at his face in case it might be the image of satin. Cause only someone like him could create a place like this and throw Gaara into the hands of sinful souls.

Sucking up my pain, I looked up at his face. He had a cheap moustache that was obviously so fake that it made you want to gag. He had white hair, which looked like he had tried to dye it black, but his grey hair was so horrendously _UGLY_ that is overpowered the defenceless hair dye. He had a sickly tan skin that looked almost green in some ways that you'd think he was rotting away like one of those tomatoes you find in the corner of the grocery shop. (A/N: I had a bad experience…Oo the nightmares were horrible… so many rotten tomatoes…)

My ears stung with pain as the crowd laughed and cheered at his comment. They were like his little drunk slaves. They praised everything he did. It was disgusting.

"Who would'a thought that Sasuke Uchiha was gay! Not only that, but he wants to fuck our personal little fag!"

The crowd erupted into laughter.

They laughed at me

at my pain

at your condition

They laughed

My anger was soon replaced with tears.

It hurt.

It hurt so badly

To see you there in front of me so defenceless

And I couldn't do anything to save you.

Gaara… I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry.

I let the tears fall freely. I don't remember crying this much. Not in a long time. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes locked with yours. You were awake… you were alive… I knew it… You had used what was left of your non-existent strength to raise your head and grace my eyes with your own.

My relief was gone just as fast as it had come. The expression on your face…

You looked so broken…

I saw your lips twitch into a slight smile. Though you were so bruised, bloody, and battered up like a rag doll

Contentment graced your features…

You smiled at me.

I let out a choked sob, my heart clenched painfully for your touch.

Your eyelids gracefully fell, as if falling asleep. But I didn't want you to sleep. Fear of you never waking up tortured my mind. I stared wordlessly at you. I could feel my strength return, but I had no motivation to move. I was afraid that I would fail you again.

Nothing I can do has worked… Nothing anyone can do will work…

I told you to hold on, I made you suffer by waiting for me. I said I would save you. But I was only prolonging your pain, lengthening your misery. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't hurt you like other people did. Not with neglect. I showed you signs of affection. And that was just as bad, if anything _worse_ than the hurting that was inflicted to you by humanity. So I had hurt you nonetheless.

"We've prepared a little something last minute for you Sasuke. _Just for you…_Compliments of myself and this club", his words had venom, and sinister plotting did not hide its face. He made sure to display his cruelty with every one of his words, adding a touch and hint of disgust everywhere.

Two people came on stage. I didn't take a genius to predict what was going to happen. I began to tug at my captors and wail around a little, but that only earned me a fist connecting with my jaw. They began to strip Gaara, ripping his shirt of like animals tearing away at each others flesh.

"GAARAAAAA!!!! STOP! STOP IT!!! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH HIM!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!", my eyes were flooded with depressions liquid. My sight was fogged up by the tears but I thrashed my head from side to side in attempts to get free, and wipe away the dampness. I didn't want to see what they were doing to him, but I couldn't stop myself from watching. My own voice was drowned out by the crowds cheering.

Gaara was going to be raped infront of my very eyes.

I thrashed and thrased till my muscles became sore.

I gave up… I always gave up…

Cause I'm weak.

It's hopeless…

There's nothing we can do

Theres nothing I can do...

Its ove-

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF-A SASUKE TEME!!!!"

…

No way…

You've go to be kidding me

I looked up to have my eyes take in a scene that froze me in a state of utter shock. Naruto was up on stage beating the crap out of anyone that came near him. He was kicking and screaming in an almost childish temper. Any attempts that were made to hold him down were obviously futile because he kept wailing and moving, never keeping still for even a second.

"Hey TEME?! WHAT da FUCK is what that stupid look on your face!!! GET UP AND START FIGHTING!!!",

Naruto, I felt like kissing him!

Ok…

…

Ok no…

…

Scratch that…

I felt like hugging him

…

…

Ok you know what I'll just get him some Ramen later on…

With renewed vigor thanks to Naruto's support, I shoved my captors with such force that it sent them flying of stage. I took a quick glance at Naruto to see if this _plan_ of his had any possibility for success. He was throwing punches in random directions but it seemed that every one of his hits counted because he never missed. I dashed with speed that could rival Lee's and knocked off the guy who was attempting to take of Gaaras last shred of clothing (boxers).

Taking out a Kunai, I slit the ropes binding the one I came for, and swooped him into my arms.

Still holding the kunai in my hand, I was ready to massacre this whole god forsaken building and everyone in it

Excluding Naruto… thanks to recent actions, I'll let him of the hook… _this time…_

I darted for the door, people moving out of my way thanks to my kunai. Oh, so now I suddenly become a threat after I break out a kunai? I don't know why I never took it out in the first place. People were keeping their distance from me as I raced for the door. God I swear I'm gonna frame this thing when I get home.

Gaaras Skin felt so soft against me. But he was cold. He felt cold yet I could feel heat radiating off of his forehead and neck. There would be time to think when I got home, right now I have to focus on getting out of here. I could hear the guy screaming for guards but I didn't have to look back to get a clear image of Naruto silencing him by kicking him in the balls. I doubt _he'll_ ever be able to have sex in this club anymore.

I fling my kunai at the door and to scare away the guards (not so tough anymore huh?) and raced out onto the street. The cold air pricked my skin. The climate was such a dramatic change that I began shaking uncontrollably. I didn't want to stop running but I felt the sudden pang of guilt at leaving Naruto there alone, even if he could take care of himself. I turned my head slightly just in time to see him get kicked out by his butt onto the pavement. He started a long line of cursing which quickly self-silenced and started waving to me.

He yelled reassuring words, and told me not to worry, to just take care of Gaara. To just run home. I'd meet him later and treat him as much Ramen as he desired.

* * *

******Gaaras POV**

I know it's you…

Only you would handle me with such care.

For once… I was right about someone.

Sasuke… you came…

I held on and you came…

I knew you would come…

I knew it…

* * *

******Sasukes POV**

I lay him swiftly but gently on my bed and ran to get blankets. He needed warmth and he needed it now. He shook violently, even though he was covered in blankets.

I knew it was the only thing I could do, and I didn't bother thinking of the consequences. Gaara life was on the line. I began to strip myself , not taking care as to where my clothes ended up.

I stripped Gaara of his remaining piece of clothing, his boxers, and slipped into bed. I pulled him close, laying his head against my chest and wrapping my arms comfortably around his waist. I pressed out bodies together. The intimacy was overwhelming. Body heat was all I could think of right now, and I was to exhausted to think.

Finally at peace, I took one last long at the sleeping angel in front of me. He really was an angel…

I let my drowsiness overtake me and fell into a deep slumber.

Goodnight Gaara…

* * *

******END OF CHAPIE X3**

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT JUST _CAN IT_ OK!!?**

I don't know if its because I'm lazy or that it might be as bad as me having some mental disorder.

But no matter how much I try, I just cant write long chapters ok!

I'm not as talented as most of you are!

To put it simply I just kind suck at everything

So just pretend that this is a really long chapter, and pretend you didn't catch any of my grammar/spelling mistakes. K?

BESIDES my _fatal_ errors… what did ya think of this chappie?

Was is too angsty…

I kinda like angsty fics but I just cant write them X3

So I just have to live with what I have and try adding humor, which never ends up working TTTT

**REVIEW PLZ!!! I like to hear what you have to say!!!**

******EMO Insomniac**

* * *

******Answered Reviews**

******UnForgettableSin** – ish okeh! _Huggles joo and ur sister_ I promise that the next chappies will he happier!

******Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA – **_stares in horror_… your gonna haunt my ass when joo die?! _stares at ass…_ Runs to computer to finish typing story

******emo-animefreak – **Really!! Omg thank you! Dude that's such a compliment!!! THankies!!!

******the girl in the mirrior –** I updated

******XxStarryxxSkyxX – **the suspense is killing joo?! (_Glares at suspense_.) Suspense, don't kill StarrySky! (_suspense growls and trudges off)_ he wont bother joo anymore

******Gaara'siceprincess** – your just gonna have to read and find out I'm a meanie

******fourth-face-of-the-goddess** – … you know… that's actually not a bad idea (_evil smirk)_

******Charlie-likee-bitee** – _(eyes blinded by the nice guy pose, aimlessly walks to computer to try and type story blind)_

******Yukiislikesnow **– lol I do that a lot too '

******lin13** – least you have a sense of what wrath is, I don't even think I ever had one to begin with Oo

******Lotus.Under.Thorns** – lol I'm running out of jokes, I'm just making them up as I go. Yeah I know what you mean by sucky school dances, I just had one too TTTT but then my crush (yes I have one…) asked me to the last slowdance

******green24** – YOSH! There is hope for Gaara!

******Anime - The Fresh Maker** – and you know what! We have _absolutely _ nothing to be ashamed about for being lazy I mean, we're not lazy, just unreasonably slow…

******Undeadmetalhead** – I will seriously hurt you at school if you don't update!! Watch it! I know where you study! .

******Meanasscat** – have faith! You'll find a yaoi fanatic soon!!!

******Ina Lan** – uh-uh! Not telling! You gotta read to find out! Lol and yeah school really drags you down…

******xXxsilentxXxscreamsxXx** – naritonal ass grabbing day?! Sounds like fun!! Runs off to find Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and Itachi

******Constructive Sues** – and I WILL continue, for the good of the readers (_poses)_

******Kitty-Taisho** – you don't know how refreshing it is to meet a Grammer tolerant person TTTT THANK YOU!!!

******Namaja** – OMG are you serious?! There is no way I'm anywhere NEAR as good as those ppl TTTT. I have poor writing skillz

******KittyKittyYaoiGirl** – I'm gonna try this work checking thing one more time, if I fail (and I most likely will) I hope your offer still stands!!! YOU GOTTA HELP MEH!! .

******Hioto** – things are only getting worse… but at least I have you guys to talk to

******ChibiInuBaka** – I get the review threats too TTTT they're scary…

******Heosic-chan** – I actually attempted to burn down my school with a match, no hesitation. But my friends walked up to me and snapped it TTTT I'm gonna add her to my hitlist

******Miss Ninja Kimi** – if you could call this living TTTT oh well!! I will live until I finish this. Then I'm freely open to dying

******Nine-Tailed Demon Fox** – yeah, I don't know why I put up with them. I'm YOUR FWEND!! X3

******Sakunari and Sasuke** – I was born to supply you with ur daily dosage of Yaoi

******Syciara-Lynx** – wooooow…. Thast like… weekly brain shutdown Oo man that must suck . I get that

******Petting****Kittens** – HUGGLES JOO!! Thank you for being a loyal reader!!!

******chibi-kaiyaska** – must be hard to fit in College with fan fic Oo I pity joo… X3


	10. Awaited Reunion

**Peeping Tom**

**_Author Note: _**I'm going to be brutally honest. I'm not exactly a huge fan of the SasuGaa couple. My preference lies with GaaNejiGaa an SasuNaru.

But seeing as I've already written so much and some people seem to like the story, I'm going to go ahead and keep writing till I finish k?

Hey, what'cha gonna do? We all have our preferences, ne?

_**Disclaimer:**_God this is torture… do I even have to bother stating the obvious facts?

I don't own Naruto, okeh?! Happy now?

**Err.. ok.. so it goes like this…**

**Some people seem to find the fact that when I reply to reviews in the story, its rude.**

**So… to save myself the trouble of having to deal with issues like those**

**I guess I'll just stop doing that k?**

**So yeah, leave me alone**

**I mean, you're reading this story because you want to, not because you want to check out where I post my reviews.**

**That's just silly…**

**And not the _good_ silly, the _bad_ silly…**

…

_**And on with the Chappie!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Awaited Reunion**_

**GAARAS POV**

Just keep your eyes closed. It's not that hard. You can do it. Just keep those little fuckers closed. Think about it, that way you won't have to look at them. I'd rather not look into the eyes of anther sick sexually active fucker who wants to rape me. Not again.

I can feel his body, I suppose this one decided to hang around.

Oh well, its not the first time this has happened.

A lot of the _customers_ that come by sometimes end up spending a few hours sleeping with me. I beg my body to move away but being drug induced, I can only drink in their unwanted body heat. Eventually they'll be kicked out and _others_ will come. And so begins the this sick cycle of unwanted sex..

I shiver slightly. No matter how badly I didn't want to admit it, I was desperate for some heat. But obtaining heat from whoever this was out of the question.

I wonder how long I'm gonna be trapped here. Eternity can't be that long right?

I don't even remember what happened last night. But my wrists were still sore from the tight ropes that had bound me to the stage. That's right… I was on stage. I must have passed out after the announcement. No… I remember the announcers' voice, It was right before I felt my clothes being taken off of me. Right befo-- ….

My eyes widened in realization as memories of last night came flooding into my mind like rapids.

Sasuke

You came

That's right, I remember. I remember it so clearly. I heard your voice. You told me to hold on and I did. Saw your face, your beautiful face. Oh how I missed it so much. I've never been so happy to see someone in my entire life. Those eyes that haunted me as I spent my life in denial at Suna, those same eyes that I saw in my dreams that night, those same onyx eyes that I locked into a stare with at the Ramen Stall.

Those onyx eyes that I am currently staring at…

I blink away the sleep in my eyes. I can feel my mouth open but, obviously, choked on my words. Oh yeah… that's right… I have nothing to say, what would I say? Thank you for saving me from the strip bar before I was raped... _again? _

Words couldn't cut it anymore.

And it's not like I'm not content staring into your eyes right now. So I'll just stare, and stare, because that's just about all I'm capable of doing right now.

I suppose I'm still trying to process that fact that I'm no longer condemned to hell. I was given mercy, a second chance. That's why I'm here, with you.

Feeling clean sheets under me has never felt so good. But I felt somewhat out of place.

This bed

This home

These walls

You

There had a sense of purity and cleanliness to them.

I on the other hand, felt dirty…

The kind of dirt that water couldn't scrub off, even if you scrubbed till you started bleeding. The blood that streamed down your body would be cleaner than you. It was probably all in my head. But the feeling was disgusting. I felt disgusting. I am disgusting.

I felt a sudden pang of horror cave in on me. Why are you even here!? Why did you save me?! I'm disgusting! I'm the worst kind of filth! What's wrong with you! I don't deserve you! Why'd you do it! WHY!

I watched as your image began to fog away and blur up. My vision faltered as wet streaks of tears began racing down my dirty face. I tried to look away, so I looked down and unintentionally tightened the grip I had on your arms. I felt my bangs of hair fall across my face and for once I was grateful for it being there.

A motion that I didn't cause took place as I felt your body begin to spur. I held my breath and wished that you would ignore it and just fall asleep. But let's face it, nothing ever really turns out the way you want it to does it? Your eyes are half lidded, but you quickly take in the scene. I must look pathetic. Just spare the pity and throw me on the street right now.

Just like I said, things never turn out the way you want them to…

You did the last thing that I thought you would do, you pulled me into a death threatening hug, pulling me into a warm embrace. I took a deep breathe, just to inhale you in. After being at that bar, I never thought I'd get the chance to see you again. So, I might as well enjoy the moment.

You know how you're enjoying something good that just happened to you… then suddenly, something happens and ruins the whole fucking moment?

Well…

It didn't ruin the _whole_ fucking moment…

But after that amazingly warm hug you gave me, your little friend who lives in the floor below decided to pay be a visit and is currently pressed against me.

I couldn't help but slightly advert my eyes and take a peek down.

HOLY SHIT!?

Did I say _little_ friend? Because that is _far_ from little.

Snapping my head back to where I was supposed to be focusing, my mind swept back into motion.

Why am I naked in bed with you?

I'm not complaining or anything like that, but I mean… yeeesh… didn't expect to wake up to this.

"Morning Gaara"

…

You're shitting me right?

You have_ got_ to be Fucking Shitting me!!!

You go ahead and pull off a stunt like that yesterday and then sleep with me in the nude (I still have nothing against that) and now that your awake you greet me with a 'Good Morning Gaara'?

…

Well alright then.

Least that way we can skip all the motivational advice, I don't need any (nor did I want any). I was just the helpless victim. I'll just find my clothes and be off on my merry little way back to Suna. Which reminds me… I go missing for weeks and Temari and Kankurou don't try to come find me!? I am gonna seriously crush them in a pile of sand after poking them with kunai's for long periods of time.

But… I suppose that I do… kinda somewhat miss them…

Yeah… I miss them…

…

But not enough to save them from my wrath.

I guess I'll skip the crushing of the bones and just poke them with kunai's till I get bored.

Damn, there I go letting my mind wander again.

Realizing that I still hadn't replied to you're greeting, I tried to force something outta my mouth that seemed somewhat related to the English Dictionary. Naturally my words choked before I even had a chance to decide whether I wanted to speak them or not and came out something along the lines of "Nerr…rr..…r..." I don't know what the fuck kinda English Dictionary I was thinking of.

I let my mouth shut, which took a lot more effort than it should have. There was no way I was going to trust my words now. I let my head fall down and gulped before letting out a soft reply. But unless you were paying full attention every little sound that came out of my mouth I doubt you would have a chance of hearing it…

* * *

**Sasukes POV**

I was trying to pay attention to every little sound that came out of his mouth but I doubt I would have a chance of hearing anything. I shouldn't push him to much. I'll try a little at a time. He needs to eat something, he looks starved to death and dehydrated.

"Would you like some breakfast?", something about this conversation seemed too casual. But I didn't know if I had the authority to act like a concerned parent and panicked friend, or just a helping stranger.

Stranger would have to suffice for now, seeing as he doesn't want to talk anyway.

I climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt. I didn't mind being barefoot and I was pretty much used to the cold floor. I walked to the kitchen and began to boil some hot water for something warm to drink (what we would drink I had no clue but I'd figure it out, I always do). I popped some toast into the toaster and began to fry some eggs. I hope he'll eat scrambled, it's the only actual good thing I can do with an egg, The toast was done and I expertly tossed one each onto two separate plates. Accompanied with the two hot chocolates that I managed to make (yes, it was decided that we would drink hot chocolate)

I seated myself at the table and realized that you weren't even present in the room. Light worry enveloped me as I waited. It eventually turned into full fledged panic worry. I stood up abruptly from my chair causing it to fall over and I fast walked back to my room, I crossed the hallway and the door came into sight. I had just entered the room and let out a sigh of relief/why-the-fuck-did-worry…

You weren't even out of bed yet. You hadn't even slung your legs over the bedside. No, you had only just recently completed the exhausting Step One: sitting yourself up in bed, and was now currently having difficulty with Step Two: sliding the sheets off. I let a frown take place. It seemed that your physical damage was almost as bad as your mental one. (But you did seem like a psychopath to begin with anyway…)

You were going through so much trouble just trying to peel the sheets off yourself… It was as if all the weight of the world was rested upon all your limbs. You had become frail, almost weak. No, not weak. You were Gaara of the Sand. You were not weak, the state that you're in right now was because you were drugged and exhausted, it was something you couldn't help. But you were far from weak. The fact that you had been to Hell and back and still continue to live itself proves your strength. Heh… as expected of Gaara.

Frustration had now become apparent in your features and you looked like you were about ready to quit. You glared daggers at the sheets as if willing it to spontaneously shred itself into thousands of un-neatly cut up little patches that would then be burned with the utmost individual care. But of course you're plan was all downhill from the beginning.

After my pity for you had reached its limits, I began my pace towards you to assist you with your difficult task.

I hands took grip of the sheets and in one swift movement tore them away from the bed. I picked up the clothes that I had taken from you and the thought of my next task flashed through my head once more. I motioned you to lift you arms, but you stared blankly at me. Apparently we're not on the same page here… I lifted both your arms myself and took an unnoticed intake of breath and your eyes widened. You calmed down, slightly, after seeing that I was only trying to help. I placed your head through your shirt and we continued with your dressing up in silence, no questions asked.

The silence began to suffocate me, and I didn't look like you were handling it too well either. I was about to comment on nothing in particular, anything to start conversation really, when the front doorbell rang. I smiled sweetly asking you to excuse me for a minute. You nodded your head in agreement and began to zip up you pants. Kinda sucks… I was sorta working my way up to that… Ok no more perverted thoughts, time to get the door. After reaching it and casually turning the handle, I let the door swing open and took in the face of the unexpected visitor. I gave a questioning look, as a bobbed haired boy stared at me sadly.

"S-sasuke... ano… I wish to tell you something important…"

* * *

**END OF CHAPIE X3**

Weekends over, back to school. oh yay I can barely contain myself --…

More work

More stress

More crap

Less Naruto

More Friends (some of which I would rather not see…)

Wish me luck!

I'm taking this bitch (aka school) down!!!

runs through doors with chainsaw

(½ minute later…)

walks out with a detention slip

**Emo Insomniac**

* * *

**No more Answered Reviews**

**Why?**

**READ THE TOP OF THE PAGE!!!**


End file.
